The weight of the alpha
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Sequel to Alpha competition. The pups are growing up and they are looking to becoming the next alpha. But when a new danger comes to threaten the packs peace could the peace or the pack of the cross be shattered forever? Which one of the pups will become the next alpha and will there even be a pack left for them to lead? Rated T for safety and yes it does have yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Ignacia, Andrew, Kaba and Prince the pups of the two alphas of the Pack of the Cross. They all have traits that make them alpha material but they have a lot to learn plus only one pup can become the next alpha to take their parents spot at the top of the pack. They are now six years old and obviously have been training in the alpha ways for quite a while now.

Ignacia is turning to be a very pretty wolf that will most likely have male wolves panting after her. She trots towards her friends who are wolves in training.

There is Blake, a grey, on the lighter side in color, male wolf who started his training half a year ago, and his dark blue eyes turn to Ignacia as she comes over to the group.

A female wolf who was born with a condition known as Strabismus which means her eyes are not properly aligned with each other. She probably would have become an omega if it wasn't for her amazing hunting and fighting skills using her condition to her advantage. She is brown furred and her eyes are honey colored. Her name is Baily.

The finally there is another female wolf who is half way through her training already. She is a dirty blonde with green eyes and she keeps a strong look to herself though she is seen as possibly becoming a high ranking wolf possibly even one day in the future sometime becoming a beta possibly. Her name is Kami.

Ignacia reaches her friends. "Who's ready?" She says with a smile.

The group has planned a practice hunt using each other as prey taking turns.

The others agree and follow Ignacia towards the front entrance of the camp.

"Ignacia!" Mello calls to his daughter making the group skid to a stop to turn to him.

"Dad!" Ignacia whines.

"No farther than right outside the camp entrance." Mello warns.

"Ok." Ignacia sighs then leads her group to right outside the camp.

Unlike her sister Kaba, Ignacia is very energetic and always love to go outside into the packs territory even without supervision despite the dangers thus Mello has allowed them to go only right outside the camp on their own as there is usually one guard by the entrance.

Kaba on the other hand prefers to stick to her mother. She is turning to be the prettiest of the four but she prefers to stay with Near.

Near tries to encourage her to play with the other pups which she does but she just prefers her mother over wolves around her age.

Prince is more adorable than handsome but not adorable in the girly look kind and he has become one of the fastest of the four along with Kaba. He loves hearing stories from the elders and often visits them to hear a story which the elders have no problem with. He even brings them food is there is any out before he goes to visit the elders.

Andrew is good looking as well as being the strongest but between the guys he loses in attractive looks by a very small bit though that's because he looks more powerful. He is more like Ignacia in some ways. He has a kind heart and is often helping others out even when a hunting patrol returns with a deer or other animals for the pack he will rush to try to help bring the food in. He likes the inside of the camp more than anything thus unlike Ignacia he doesn't go out on his own with his friends into the forest.

Currently Near is out hunting with a patrol so Kaba decided to visit the elders with Prince.

The pups are growing strong but they still have a long road ahead of them as one of them will be named the next alpha of the pack.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: Alpha training.

Mello and Near have taken their pups out to a nice field for some training.

The pups will be coming to seven years old soon.

"Ignacia keep your tail still." Near says as Ignacia is crouched on a rock with Near under it. "I can hear it and that gives away your location. If I was your prey I'd be gone by now." He instructs.

Ignacia looks back to her tail to see it is swishing back and forth.

"Try again." Near instructs.

Ignacia and Near go back to the starting point.

Ignacia peers past the rocks while Near moves like prey would. She senses the wind with her whiskers and makes sure it is not blowing her scent to her prey. She starts climbing onto the rocks to get to higher ground to pounce onto her prey being played by Near.

Near moves slightly still acting like prey.

Ignacia moves a little behind Near but stays on the rocks. She accidently knocks off a loose piece causing Near to turn to her direction but she had quickly dove into a hiding space behind the rock in front of her that has one end higher up.

Near watches the rock falls then moves quickly to a farther ahead spot before slowing down again. He is now on high alert as Ignacia is on the move again.

Ignacia moves along the rocks but Near glances back spotting her.

"If you move a rock the prey will be cautious especially in the direction the noise came from. It is also possible the prey would have run away by now. It's ok. The rock was an unlucky mistake. It happens. You just need to properly recover from it. Either wait till your prey is comfortable again or find a direction your prey isn't paying attention in. It'll help you recover." Near tells Ignacia. "Ok now let's let Prince have a try."

Ignacia hops down off the rocks moving to the side.

Near heads back to the starting point where Prince also moves to meet him. "Ok Prince remember your training."

Prince nods.

Near begins acting like prey again and Prince moves onto the rocks.

Prince stays away from the edge and lets the breeze run through his fur telling him which way it is blowing as he crouches low moving quickly but silently.

Near stops moving to pretend to be eating some grass like a deer would.

Prince uses the rocks to hide himself as he gets to a spot where he can see the top of Near. He keeps himself low and shifts his shoulder muscles.

Near looks up but not in the alerted way. He seems relaxed like the prey does if it can't sense the predator.

Prince keeps his eye on Near and he gets ready to pounce.

Near slowly moves forward still relaxed then Prince pounces onto his back. Near falls over and Prince jumps away to not get thrown off.

Ignacia turns away in slight jealousy.

Near gets up. "Well done Prince." He says.

Prince wags his tail happily. "Thanks. Dave told me about how he used only his fur to tell him which direction the wind is going and it gives me more time to make sure I have solid footing."

Near smiles knowing that that's Prince for you, he always tries out tricks the elders tell him about. He turns to Ignacia. "Would you like to try again?"

Ignacia moves to the starting point and Near turns to Prince.

"Go ahead and see what your fathers doing with your siblings." Near says.

Prince nods and runs towards Mello, Andrew and Kaba.

Mello mostly trains Kaba to try to help get her more out to being around more wolves more often hopefully.

"Ok Ignacia let's try that again." Near says getting to the starting point.

Mello on the other hand is showing a few battle moves. "Ok so you need to begin with…. Ah Prince did you pass your hunting lesson you were having?"

Prince nods as he joins Mello's group since today the two are doing two lessons today instead of together just doing one. "The elders taught me a trick and it helped."

"That is very good. It is always good to learn little tricks that help us become better no matter where we learn it be on our own or from others even the elders." Mello says with approval. "We are doing a move but remember today we are pretending the ground is slippery even with a little rain. Now then as I was saying you need to start with a slight crouch." He lowers his front half slightly. "Like so." He then shifts his shoulders. "Make sure your shoulders are ready but stay quiet." He explains. "You also need to make sure to quickly figure out how long you have before the enemy is going to end up striking you."

A stick happens to fall not too far from Mello.

His eyes quickly flicker to it. "Then you strike before the enemy can get a hit." He dashes and attacks the stick throwing it closer to the pups only to dash forward again after he lands on the ground. He pounces onto the stick like he is pinning down a wolf ending up breaking the stick right away.

"Wow." Andrew says.

"Ok now you try it out on a stick I will toss towards you." Mello says.

The three try out the starting position.

Mello breaks the longer end of the stick then throws one piece towards Andrew.

Andrew sees it coming and watches it shifting his shoulders as it is coming towards him. He jumps grabbing the stick doing almost a flip as he throws it away from himself. He lands then dashes forward pouncing on the stick but he had paused to get the pounce.

"That was pretty good. You need to work on not pausing when you go to pounce." Mello instructs then he turns to the other two. He tosses one of the last two pieces of stick towards Prince.

Prince shifts his shoulders then he leaps upwards and in no time he has the stick thrown away. He barely even lets his paws touch the ground before he is swiftly moving forward pouncing onto the stick.

Mello smiles. "Very good Prince." He says. "But you need to remember that if you are fighting in a slippery area then the quick dash forward not giving your paws not much time to land will make you slip. Even a little rain can cause slippery ground. Try it again with a little more landing but keep up the speed just make sure that you won't slip on the slippery ground." He turns to Kaba and throws the last piece of stick towards her.

Kaba watches it and shifts her shoulders. She pounces and throws the stick away but when she lands she hesitates a moment longer than needed. She is swift to pounce onto the stick making up for the lost time.

"Pretty good." Mello nods. "But you hesitated a little too long. Practice on making your land just a little swifter. Can't give your opponent time to get to his feet."

Kaba nods and tries it again this time without the stick.

Mello glances to the other two who are practicing. "Don't forget to move your shoulders to prepare yourself." He says to Prince.

Ignacia comes running over. "Time to switch!" She says.

"Andrew and Kaba. You two go to your mother for some hunting lessons." Mello says.

Andrew and Kaba race towards Near.

The training goes on for a while longer then the sun is getting to position to set.

"Alright that's enough." Near says. "Time to head back."

The pups dash to take the lead to home with their parents following together.

Ignacia really wants to be alpha but with Prince doing better at hunting lessons she fears Prince will end up beating her for alpha. She goes straight to her friends once back. "I need to get better at hunting." She says. "Please help me."

"This is an emergency!" Kami gasps. "Everyone! We must make Ignacia into the top hunter!"

"Let's go!" Baily says with a jump in the air.

Blake nods, he is a more quite one but he is by no means weak and he has a crush on Ignacia.

"Thank you." Ignacia bows her head in thanks.

The group gets to work and together improve Ignacia's hunting skills.

Near, now in human form, looks to the group and sees that Ignacia's friends are helping her even teaching her some things that they find help.

Mello brushes his side against Near getting his mates attention. "I'm heading out on patrol." He says.

Near gives Mello's cheek a kiss. "Stay safe."

"I will do my best." Mello responds giving Near a kiss on the lips then he leads the patrol out changing back to wolf form.

Near walks towards Echo's den. He wonders if she's ok because she hasn't come out of her den as far as he knows. He peers inside. "Echo?"

Echo doesn't even seem to notice Near.

Worriedly Near moves into the den towards her. "Echo?" He looks and she seems to be staring off into nothing with her eyes unfocused. "The wolves in the stars?" He wonders so he waits for her to come back to the real world.

It doesn't take long as Echo comes back to reality.

"Everything ok?" Near asks and Echo turns to him.

"The wolves in the stars spoke to me." Echo says.

"What did they say?" Near says curios.

"They said that one will shine like a star and lead the pack to victory." Echo says.

"One of the pups?" Near says thoughtfully. "Is there an upcoming battle?"

Echo shakes her head softly in uncertainty. "I cannot say but this is the message the wolves in the stars have decided to share with me."

Near nods softly. "I understand. Thank you Echo. How have you been faring?"

Echo glances to where she has her medical supplies. "It's been a little busy. I need to go out to collect some more herbs to replace the ones that have dried up to become unusable but it can wait until tomorrow."

"Would you like any help?" Near asks.

"I should be alright." Echo responds with a smile.

Near nods. "Alright but if you need help don't be shy in asking." He gets up to leave.

"Thank you." Echo says with a nod then Near leaves Echo to her work.

Near glances to the pack who are all happy and peaceful. "I'll have to wait for Mello to come back before I can tell him the news." He talks to himself under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two: Uncertainty.

The pups are almost eight now and there hasn't been any sign of a battle or any threats.

Right now it is night time and Ignacia can't sleep.

She ends up getting up in wolf form and she looks over her siblings. She understands that one of them will be the next alpha but only one of them can do that. She goes to the ledge outside of the den and sits there looking up to the stars. She wonders if she will be good enough to possibly even have a chance at being the next alpha.

After a little while of Ignacia thinking, Kaba comes out sitting beside her sister.

Ignacia doesn't notice until Kaba speaks in which she jumps when her sister does so.

"You're thinking of the fact that only one can be the next alpha." Kaba states.

Ignacia looks to her sister at first analyzing her only to look away again. "Why would it matter?" She questions looking back to the stars.

"It's ok to admit you're nervous about it. We have no idea when mother and father will name the next alpha." Kaba says with a warm smile.

Ignacia turns to her sister with a slight growl. "No Kaba. You always are staying with mother not having to worry about things. Not having to be nervous because you can just make it go away because mother is there!" She meets her sisters gaze. "You couldn't possibly understand." She looks down with tears threatening to form.

"Haven't you been paying attention to any of your lessons?" Kaba asks making Ignacia's head whip up getting a 'what is that supposed to mean.' Look from the slightly older, by only Ignacia being born first when their mother gave birth to them that one day, sister. "No good leader is without fear, doubt and mistakes. We look for lessons to be learned in our mistakes that we make in our lives to become a better wolf."

Echo happens to overhear this conversation and smiles.

"You should recall." Kaba inches closer to her sister. "The story of what happened with mother and father. When the council split them apart."

Ignacia nods remembering that story. "Together with the pack they taught the council about true loyalty and touched their hearts allowing us as well as mother to come back to the pack." She smiles since that story is one of her favorites by being one of the stories she didn't find boring enough to fall asleep in. "True loyalty is earned and it is not brought upon by showing power over others till they fear you. A true leader is nothing without those behind them such as a pack."

Kaba nods. "Yes. An alpha is not a true alpha if it means that the alpha doesn't have anyone backing them up with true loyalty that is earned." She gets up and walks around her sister until her tail is slightly curled around her sisters body on one side and her head is turned to look to her sister meeting the other females gaze on the other side. "We cannot be good at everything. Prince has speed however he would slip and slide everywhere if the ground became slippery when he is hunting or fighting. Andrew has heart however his strength makes him less able to do quick maneuvers as fast as he should even with lots of practice he would still be a little slow. I may have my looks but I run away to hide looking for someone else to protect me from something I don't want to deal with such as fear. You have your good looks as well as a heart ready to do something you focus your attention on however you often forget the fact that not everyone can do the same things at the exact same level. You forget that sometimes no matter the effort it may not be something you'll ever get but that's ok because no one is perfect. You have friends who are willing to drop what they are doing to help you while you give them friendship as well as leadership. Baily especially." She points out.

Ignacia glances back in thought and with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Don't believe that just because you're nervous or scared that you need to face it alone." Kaba adds then she heads back into the den without another word.

Ignacia watches her sister go then she looks up to the moon. "She is right. We all have our own advantages and disadvantages." She says under her breath. "And I am never alone." She looks to the packs home with a smile. "I feel a little silly now." She chuckles then gets up heading back into the den for some rest hopefully.

Near had awoken but didn't get up letting his pups talk it out and he has a small smile on his face as he goes back to sleep shifting a little closer to Mello who is pretty much curled around him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three: Welcome?

The pups are nine years old and Kaba has convinced them to go out with Echo today with later they are getting their training in the blood moon festival though they have seen only the first transformation part since they were six they still are getting a lesson about it later today.

Echo is gathering some herbs and the pups are playing not too far away.

"Wait." Prince says sniffing the air.

"What?" Ignacia asks as they stop their playing turning to Prince.

"I smell wolves." Prince says perking his ears up to see what he can hear.

"From our pack?" Andrew questions.

Prince takes another sniff in the air. "Definitely not." He responds.

Ignacia takes a step forward and sniffs the air. "I smell them too." She confirms.

"About three or so of them." Prince says.

Echo comes over to the pups carrying some herbs she collected wrapped up in a leaf. She sets it down and tilts her wolf head looking at the pups. "Something wrong?" She asks.

Kaba rushes over to Echo. "Prince and Ignacia smell wolves not from our pack." She reports.

Echo's ears perk up in alarm at this. "That's not good." She says and she catches the scent too.

"They're close." Prince says hoping up onto some rocks that'll give him a higher view. "Hey I see them!" He says.

Echo looks to Prince. "Get down!" She calls to him trying to not alert the wolves.

"Hey!" Prince calls. "What are you doing?" He calls to the wolves not from the pack of the Cross.

The three wolves look up then they turn seemingly dashing away.

"That was strange." Prince says. "They just took off."

Echo suddenly scoops him up as she goes up the rocks then quickly climbs down putting Prince gently on the ground. "We need to get going." She says. "But we need to be highly cautious. They may turn back to follow us." She says glancing back.

"But shouldn't we investigate?" Ignacia asks.

Echo shakes her head. "No. It's too dangerous and you four are too young." She says then bends down to pick up her herbs. "We must go." She says then picks them up. She makes sure the pups go ahead of her and she glances back as she follows.

After walking a little Echo spots movement.

Echo glances to the pups. She stops and puts her herbs down. "Wait." She says.

The pups stop and turn to her.

"Are you ok?" Kaba asks moving closer to Echo.

"Yeah. But we are being followed. You four need to get back to the camp." Echo responds. "I'll keep them off your tail."

"We can't leave you behind!" Ignacia protests.

"You will." Echo says sternly. "Kaba take the herbs and you four get back to the camp. Now!"

Kaba goes to pick up the herbs.

Ignacia dashes forward. "We fight with you Echo!" She stubbornly says.

"I can see your father in you most definitely." Echo says to herself then nudges Ignacia in the direction of the camp. "Go." She commands. "You are too young and you could be killed. Now do as I say please for your own sake."

"FOX!" Andrew gasps and they turn to see a fox.

Being in the wilderness they do get some creatures that pass by sometimes as to be expected.

Echo moves in a protective stance in front of the pups standing between them and the pups. She bares her teeth in a vicious growl.

The fox in turn snarls.

Echo gets ready to fight it off if she has to.

The fox starts running towards her and she prepares to take the fight.

Suddenly a dark brown wolf leaps out of the bushes snarling and attacks the fox.

The fight is intense with snapping jaws and flailing paws.

"As an alpha pup I say charge!" Ignacia calls a charging forward as the fox starts running away.

Andrew is more than happy to follow Ignacia to chase the fox with the strange wolf.

Once the fox is obviously not going to return the two pups skid to a stop.

"Yeah! No one tries to hurt anyone in our pack!" Andrew howls after it.

"And no one messes with us!" Ignacia adds.

The two pups glance to find they seem to be alone like the strange wolf left. They head back to Echo but they can't find her.

"Oh no!" Ignacia gasps looking around. "Where are they?!"

Andrew smells the ground. "Other wolves." He says then looks to Ignacia. "We need to run back!" He says.

"And leave them!" Ignacia counters.

"I doubt they would harm a medicine wolf and two pups. We cannot stop them on our own. We may be possible future alphas but we are still young." Andrew says. "I'm sorry Ignacia but I can't let you go to try to help. The best thing we can do is get the older wolves." He moves to behind Ignacia nudging her towards the camp.

"But Andrew!" Ignacia protests.

"I'm not letting you run the risk of getting badly hurt or killed if we try to fight the wolves. They are full grown wolves!" Andrew says. "Now come on. The longer we stay here the farther they will get."

Ignacia folds her ears back and they run back towards the camp. She wants to go after them but as Andrew said they can't very well just take on three maybe more full grown wolves.

Near and Mello are in their den getting ready for dinner since the caught food is at the camp for dinner.

Near glances to outside the den. "Where are the pups?" He wonders to himself since Echo usually is back by now.

"Echo is with them. Maybe the herbs didn't grow enough so she needs to go a little deeper. I'm sure they're fine and that they'll be back soon." Mello comforts his mate.

Near nods and the two head out of their den heading down to the main part of the camp.

Andrew and Ignacia come running into the camp and Near geos over to them.

"Ah good your back in time for….." He trails off glancing behind the pups then back to them. "Where's Echo, Prince and Kaba?" He asks.

The two panting pups share a look then turn back to their mother as their father comes over to join.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four: Taken.

Mello, Near, Matt, Thunder, Cris and a black wolf with grassy green eyes named Allen are all racing to try to find Echo, Prince and Kaba.

There's something ahead lying against the tree.

Getting closer they find it is Echo.

She's seems to be unconscious.

The group skids to a stop worriedly.

Echo dizzily blinks her eyes open.

"Echo are you ok? What happened?" Mello asks.

"I'm ok." Echo says. "They only threw me against the tree to knock me out. I'm a little dizzy is all." She defiantly looks slightly out of it still.

"Thunder. Take her back to the camp. The rest of you stay with us." Mello instructs.

Thunder helps Echo to her feet and they begin the journey home while the rest dash on ahead to try to find the wolves.

They make it to a hill were they can see the space that has some forest but it is light almost making it a field with some rocks and patches of forest. They skid to a stop there with Mello and Near at the front but Mello is standing a small bit back so Near is technically at the front.

Near desperately and worriedly. "Where are they?" He says mostly to himself.

Mello moves up to stand right beside Near. "You can find them Nate." He says using Near's real name.

Near closes his eyes a moment then opens them again this time spotting them. "There." He says.

There are three wolves running away from them a good distance ahead without the looks of intending to slow down anytime soon.

"We need to go after them." Near says.

"We need to be careful. We don't know how many there are." Mello says.

Near turns to the others in their group. "Matt." He says. "Run to get A and BB." He says.

Matt nods and takes off to do as told.

"Allen and Cris stay with us. We're going to follow them." Near says then turns taking the lead as the group of four follow the wolves that took Prince and Kaba.

Prince struggles. "Let us go." He demands.

Kaba is looking fearful. "Are they going to hurt us?" She asks her brother quietly.

"We need you alive." The only wolf not carrying one of the two pups says from his position beside the wolf who is in the middle carrying Kaba. He is also the wolf that attacked the fox. "At least for now."

Kaba and Prince share a scared look at that.

Meanwhile…

BB is sitting outside on the grass in front of his and A's home. He flops onto his back with his arms spread out. He stares at the cloudy sky. "What a nice day." He comments to himself.

A comes over and sits by B's head making his lover tilt his head back to look to the brunette. "Enjoying the day?" He asks with a smile.

B smiles back. "Maybe." He responds.

A moves to sit beside B and B gets up to a sitting position. "It is lovely weather." The brunette agrees with his raven lover.

BB nods and throws his arms around A. "But it is much better now that you are here." He says.

A gives him a kiss.

"Always! Beyond!" Matt calls as he approaches.

A and B break apart turning to Matt though B keeps his arms around A.

Matt skids to a stop panting once he is standing a few steps back from right beside A.

"What's wrong?" A asks.

Matt raises his head that he had lowered to catch his breath. "Prince and Kaba were taken!" He says.

Next thing they know it the two vampires and Matt are racing to catch up with Near, Cris, Allen and Mello.

Back with the group of four they are still hot on the trail of the wolves that kidnapped Prince and Kaba.

While the three that took the pups are arriving to their alpha.

The two carrying the pups set the pups down onto the ground.

"This is all?" The alpha demands. He is a black furred mighty looking wolf with violet eyes and scar over one eye that even is on the eyeball of his right eye.

"There was a fox and a medicine wolf with them." The wolf that fought the fox explains.

The alpha looks to the pups.

Kaba sees her brother looking scared so she turns and meets the alpha's gaze. "You cannot hold us!" She says trying to be strong for her brother as she goes through her head of what her parents would do. "Being an alpha you should know this. What could you gain by kidnapping us? Your territory is obviously rich with prey and you now only have our parents pack going against you." She says. "You cannot gain anything so you might as well return us before our pack comes to chew you up for what you're doing!"

The alpha blinks then laughs. "She's their pup alright." He says.

Prince moves to his sister's side seeing her scared tail swishing. "And you are?"

The alpha stops laughing and glares as if he expected to be known who he is. "I am the next alpha king. I will soon have all packs under my control. I already have taken over the western packs and there is one pack in particular I am interested in claiming." He says with a growing smirk. "I bet you can guess which pack that is."

Prince and Kaba realize what he means.

"You don't mean you're going to…." Prince gasps.

"You're going to lure the alpha's and beta's of our pack to you then you're going to kill them and claim our territory as well as the pack. But if you have to you'll kill them all." Kaba states.

"Smart." The alpha says. "I can see your parents in you."

Kaba looks to Prince with Prince meeting her gaze.

The alpha raises his head to look at those that are by him. "Take a look. This is what happens when you let your alpha son marry a weak underlings son." He says then looks back to the pups. "You may be smart but you are weak. You have nothing going for you other than your mind." He says then turns to a female wolf who has black fur but her ear tips as well as her front paws are white like a splatter made them white but it's how she was born. "Ah hello there my beautiful Midnight." He greets his mate.

"You have a mate who is not alpha looking material and you complain about our parents that can tear you to pieces?" Kaba raises an eyebrow.

Midnight snarls glaring. "You want to bet pup?!" She snarls. "I happen to be the alpha of the most powerful western pack!"

"Guess you were an only child." Kaba says mostly to herself and Prince making her brother smile.

"I ought to kill you for that." The alpha snarls. "My mate killed her brother who was next to be alpha then killed her parents presenting their heads to become alpha of her pack. She is highly respected and her pack is very loyal to her!" He growls.

"Oh please go ahead." Prince snorts. "Kill us. I'd like to see you try."

Kaba looks wide eyed to her brother. "Prince!" She says but Prince keeps his gaze on the alpha and his mate.

The alpha bares his fangs and moves closer to the pups.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five: Sound of the howl.

Mello, Near, Cris and Allen are getting close to where the two pups were taken to. They crouch staying back in the tall grass peering to the wolves they can see a little distant ahead.

"There is so many." Mello says quietly, seeing so many different wolves around not to mention any that might be in the caves on the rocky place that seems to be where they seem to have made their home.

"They actually might be bigger than our pack." Cris says.

"They don't look to be all one pack. There is more than two with an alpha stance." Near says then he spots the pups. "Prince! Kaba!" He sees a mighty wolf advancing towards the two. He growls narrowing his eyes at the wolf.

Another wolf that has the alpha stance but obviously younger than the other two moves towards them gently head-butting the other wolf only for the two to speak then two underlings, with the three alphas including the mighty wolf that are talking, take the pups away to a different spot. This other wolf is light brown starting from the paws moving up said alpha's body getting darker as it goes up till it is black on the tips of the alpha's ears.

Mello puts a comforting paw on Near's wolf shoulder getting his mate to turn to him. "They won't get away with this. I promise that to you."

Near nods and moves his head so the side of his head is against Mello's chest with his closed.

Mello lets Near and cuddles him gently putting the bottom of his head pretty much on the back of his mate's neck.

"What could those idiots be thinking?" Cris growls staring at the wolves that are holding the two pups captive.

"I know what they are planning." Allen says.

Mello and Near step apart to turn to Allen, even Cris turns to the raven wolf.

Allen looks to his superiors. "They plan to lure us in and kill us. The alphas, the betas and if they have to they'll kill us all. Even the omegas."

"We'll need to use stealth and a plan." Mello says looking back to the wolves who have Prince and Kaba.

"Guys!" Matt says as he and the two vampires approach with Bear!

"We are here to help." BB says.

"Thank you." Near says.

"I have seen those wolves around." Bear says. "Quite a nasty group. Try to help them not get shot by humans and they try to eat you!" He huffs.

"We'll need to be able to get the pups." Mello says. "We cannot take on the entire pack without losing too many."

"Then how are we going to get in there without them knowing so we can take the pups?" Cris asks looking to the pack.

"They want our territory and will take any pack members that they can. These wolves are power hungry if they dare to steal pups like this." Allen says.

"They more than likely know me, Near and Cris as higher ranking wolves if they knew which ones to go after." Mello says.

"But they probably don't know me." Matt offers. "They don't look like those that will communicate nicely for deals."

Mello and Near share a look.

The alpha of the pack paces. "Why haven't they sent a rescue?" He growls and looks back to the direction they should be coming from. "What is taking them so long!" He slams a paw on the ground a few moments after he stops pacing.

Kaba is staying close to the ground and has her ears flattened against her head. "Where is mom and dad?" She says to herself and Prince.

"I'm sure they'll come." Prince tries to assure his sister. "Just stay close to me."

Kaba nods and shifts closer to Prince so they are pressed against each other. "I wish they would hurry."

"Sir!" One of the other wolves suddenly speak up. "There's something in the distance!"

They all look to it.

A red wolf that seems to stand above the grass is approaching in the alpha stance.

"That is the biggest alpha I have ever seen! It's almost like he's floating!" The alpha of the pack holding the pups says.

Kaba and Prince are happy to see the red wolf but quickly calm themselves down.

"We must greet him!" The alpha of the pack says and heads towards the red wolf with two other wolves flanking him.

"They're coming this way." Matt says quietly to the wolf under him. "Now what?"

"You need to seem like you're proclaiming your territory." Mello responds just as quietly glancing up.

"How should I do that?" Matt asks back.

"Howl." Mello responds.

Matt lifts his head up but only manages a weak howl that is more typical of a pack member.

"Did you hear that weak howl?" One of the wolves with the alpha laughs.

The alpha narrows his eyes in suspicion.

"Matt!" Mello hisses at him. "That was weak!"

"That is my howl." Matt counters.

Mello so wants to bob Matt on the head right now.

"They're coming closer." Matt says starting to get scared.

"You need to howl loud." Mello growls lowly. "It's an alpha thing!"

"I don't know how!" Matt responds.

Mello sighs. "Just try."

Matt tilts his head back up trying to get a bigger howl only to end up coughing.

"A wolf that big that can't howl." The alpha picks up speed with the other two following.

"Oh no. They've picked up the pace!" Matt gasps.

Mello groans softly.

Bear comes up. "Guys! Near said for Matt to just tilt his head back. Near will do the howl." He says.

"Ok." Mello agrees. "Do it Matt."

Matt tilts his head back up like he's howling but silent as Near lets out a loud howl from behind a rock nearby.

The alpha and his two comrades skid to a stop at this.

Mello smirks in victory.

"We respect your territory." The alpha says.

Bear sneaks away to get back to position.

"That is good. You know your place." Matt responds tilting his head back down to its rightful position.

"Come closer oh great alpha." The alpha says.

"Of course!" Matt agrees then whispers to Mello. "Ok move forward. Slow."

Mello nods and begins creeping forward.

"I will come to the edge of my territory." Matt says and Mello stops to the right distance where they are close to the other three but the other three won't know it's actually two wolves.

"What is your name?" The alpha asks.

Matt quickly thinks. "My name is Orion!"

"What brings a great alpha like you out here?" The alpha asks.

"I came here to hunt a pack lead by two wolves. One of yellow fur like it is gold and one of white fur like it is snow." Matt says. "I wish to challenge them. Their territory will be quite useful to me."

"How far have you traveled?" The alpha asks as the three wolves are interested in Matt's lies.

"I have traveled not too far. My pack's home is not too far away. We found a wandering polar bear in our territory. Must have escaped from a zoo." Matt continues and gestures to a big white looking form that looks like a corpse of a polar bear. "My pack has caught many bears before but this one was a polar bear. So my pack insisted on me eating it for my strength. Then I smelled your pack and I don't suppose you would be at all interested in helping me take down the pack. Of course after I eat."

"Yes. We agree to join you." The alpha enthusiastically responds. "Come inside our territory!"

"I must eat first!" Matt says trying to stand a little taller. He glances up and sees one wolf guarding the two pups. "My who is that?" He asks.

The three look to the wolf.

"My daughter." The alpha responds.

"She is beautiful." Matt says.

"Would you like to meet her?" The alpha asks turning back to Matt.

"Oh that's ok. Looks like she already has pups which means she has a mate." Matt says but can't keep his eyes off of her.

"Oh no. Those aren't hers." The alpha responds. "She is just watching them."

"Ah then let her come forward. I wish to meet her." Matt responds.

"Of course! Come inside our territory!" The alpha says.

"I must guard my prey." Matt says. "May she come down so I may see her closer?"

"Of course we understand!" The alpha turns back to his daughter. "Come over here my dear daughter Cristal." He calls.

Cristal rolls her eyes and comes down heading to her father.

"Yes! See great alpha Orion? She is quite beautiful." The alpha says as Cristal comes closer.

Matt and Cristal want to gasp in surprise when Cristal reaches them.

Prince and Kaba watch as Cristal heads down to her father to meet Matt.

"Psst."

They hear a familiar voice and turn happily.

Crouched by them is a familiar vampire.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six: A new turn.

Kaba and Prince move trying to not draw attention to them.

Kaba is in the lead moving towards the vampire.

Prince right behind Kaba.

"The pups are escaping!" Midnight growls.

"What!? The alpha snarls turning to Matt. "It's a trick!"

Matt hops off of Mello's back and the two run off.

Near and A do the same.

Beyond tries to grab the pups as Midnight is quickly approaching.

Mello and Matt go after the two wolves rushing back to help Midnight.

Near and A race after the alpha with Cristal.

Midnight ends up almost biting B but he manages to dodge. "A vampire?" She growls. "Can that pack stoop any lower?" She snarls.

"You don't talk to uncle Beyond like that!" Prince growls.

Midnight laughs. "Oh how so pathetic." She laughs.

Beyond tries to hit Midnight but Midnight dodges in time.

The two begin a fight both trying to land a hit to try to get the upper hand.

Near jumps over some rocks and jumps grabbing a stick sticking out of a crack between some rocks spinning once to give his jump more momentum as he lets go like he fling himself. He lands gracefully and leaps down to land in front of the alpha and Cristal making them skid to a stop.

"Wow." Kaba gasps as she had glanced back to see if she could see her mother and father only to witness her mother's actions to get ahead of the two wolves.

"Near it sure is quite nice that you came here." The alpha growls. "Now I don't have to go all the way to your territory to finish you off." He starts approaching Near slowly but ready to attack.

"In your dreams." Near responds with a growl.

The alpha charges and attacks Near.

The two roll in a fight then Near manages to push the alpha off after the alpha hits his head on the ground thanks to Near.

Near gets up ready to continue when suddenly Prince and Kaba come running over to him.

They hide underneath their mother.

Near glares at the alpha with a growl.

The alpha gets to his paws.

Midnight and Beyond continue to brawl.

Near stays protectively over his pups with a growl in the alpha's direction.

The alpha returns the growl with full force.

Bear comes over trying to sneak up so to help get the pups to safety.

The alpha howls and has Near, the pups and even backed Bear up to join them surrounded. He chuckles.

Near knows that he cannot take on all of these wolves at once without harming himself or even possibly bringing harm to his pups or Bear. "How about we make a deal." He says.

"Mama?" Kaba looks to her mother wondering what Near is thinking.

"Oh? A deal?" The alpha cocks his head.

"Yes. Let us go and we can make a deal." Near says.

"Not until I hear what you have to offer. After all what I want is control and there is no way you could make a good enough deal." The alpha says. "Stupid weakling."

"Hey! Don't you dare talk to mother that way!" Prince growls.

Near puts a paw out blocking Prince's charge so Prince's body bumps into Nears paw like someone stopping someone else by putting an arm out around the others waist. "Listen. We can make peace." He says.

"Oh?" The alpha raises an eyebrow. "You really think so?"

"Yes." Near says. "We can make a deal. I am sure we both are reasonable wolves."

The alpha looks thoughtful for a moment. "And what kind of deal are we talking about?" He asks.

"You let us go and we can meet tomorrow to discus what it is we both want then work out an agreement." Near offers.

The alpha's eyes narrow thoughtfully. "And how are we sure you wont betray us?" He demands.

"Both me and Mello will be there and we will not betray you unless you betray us. I swear by the council." Near saws.

"Fine then. We will meet tomorrow when the sun reaches it's peek in the sky. Just outside of your territory." The alpha turns away. "I expect to see you and your mate there." He then trots away.

Near picks up Prince by his scruff with Mello coming over doing the same to Kaba. They, along with the others that helped get the pups back, head back to their territory.

Mello stays close to Near, close enough that their fur brushes against each other as if to give some assurance to his mate who is a little worried.

They are not sure what tomorrow will bring but today has been a long day.

Near can only hope that tomorrow will pass by peacefully.

Ignacia and Andrew are happy to see their brother and sister again back safely with the others.

It isn't too long before night falls.

Mello and Near usher their pups into the alpha den for some rest.

Mello makes sure the pups are asleep then he raises his head to where Near was but see's Near isn't standing there anymore. He slips out of the alpha den and finds Near sitting on the ledge in wolf form. The blonde, also in wolf form goes out to his mate sitting next to Near.

They watch the pack that prepares to go to sleep while there of course are two guards in the area of the camps entrance just in case the other wolf pack attacks.

Near leans into Mello who glances to his mate as he does this. "Do you think they will keep it peaceful?"

"I think that it all depends on just how power hungry those other wolves really are." Mello responds then he leans over giving a loving lick, a kiss since they are in wolf form, to Near's muzzle. "No matter how things turn out tomorrow I promise to protect you."

Near smiles and he turns to human form with Mello doing the same. He steals a kiss from Mello in human form.

They sit there making out for a little bit but then when the nicely cooled air of the night starts to get to them, after they finished kissing only to stare into each other's eyes, they turn heading back inside the den transforming back to wolf form along the way for warmth as they share a happy loving smile.

No matter what the outcome of tomorrow is they both know that they will be there to protect each other and their pack though they can only hope that the other pack stays reasonable so they don't risk losing anyone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven: Deal? Or No Deal?

Mello, Near, Cris and Thunder are together in the alpha's den.

The alpha pups are also there but mainly to watch so they may learn something hopefully.

All of them in the alpha's den are in wolf form.

"If they are truly fully power hungry then we cannot let them over take our land." Mello growls as he paces.

Near gets up from where he's sitting by the pups then moves to Mello gently bumping his head against Mello's chest making him stop pacing. "We will figure out a way. No matter what happens we have a wonderful, strong and loyal pack." He assures his mate as the two share a dog hug in a cuddling way.

Mello smiles. "Yes. You are right." He says.

Ignacia is paying close attention but the others get slightly distracted as the older wolves continue to talk.

"You two met the other wolves. Do you think we will fight?" Andrew asks. "I hope so. I'm itching for a fight since they took you two as well as knocked out Echo throwing her against the tree." He jumps up getting into what's seen as the play stance for dogs. He bumps into Ignacia when he does this though.

Ignacia gives a slight glare. "Hush. We are supposed to paying attention."

"Aww come on Ignacia. Don't act like you aren't angry about what they do." Andrew says to his sister then turns back to Prince. "Lets practice!" He pounces onto Prince, making sure to do his best to not hurt the other, making the other yelp. He tries to get Prince into a small play fight but Near picks him up by his scruff.

Near puts Andrew on the ground. "Pups outside." He says in a voice that leaves no argument.

Ignacia growls at her siblings then she goes outside with the others following.

Near looks to Mello. "You can catch me up after I have a word with them." He says then he heads outside of the den.

Ignacia is understandably upset.

"Ignacia come here." Near says in a calm manner as he sits down outside of the den.

Ignacia comes over. "Mama I-"

Near gives an assuring smile. "You're not in trouble. I just brought you out here for a small lesson." He explains. "For right now come sit by me here."

Ignacia brightens and scrambles to sit beside Near.

Near turns to the other three with a stern look. "Kaba the only thing is that you need to pay attention when learning." He says then looks to Andrew and Prince. "As for you two you have a lot of time to play around. But as the possible next alphas you need to pay attention during times of learning."

"Yes mama." Kaba folds her ears back apologetic.

"Sorry mama." Prince also says with Andrew giving a nod of agreement.

Near closes his eyes for a moment then opens them with a gentle look. "All four of you look down at the pack." He leads the way to the ledge then lays down with his front paws hanging over the edge.

The pups peer over the edge looking at the packing going about their daily lives.

"What do you see?" Near asks.

"The pack that looks up to us to be their leaders." Andrew answers.

"The pack that looks out for each other together." Prince responds.

"The pack that works together to stay alive and look to us to keep them together as leaders." Ignacia says proudly.

"The pack that is like a family working together helping each other as that half of the glue that keeps them together. As leaders we are the other half." Kaba says calmly.

Near smiles. "In a way you all are right." He says. "The pack is one big family. The pack is one half of the glue that holds it together with at least one alpha being the other half. They look to us alphas for leadership and to lead them down the right paths. When we make big decisions we are not just making decisions that will affect us but the pack as well. The safety and wellbeing of the pack is a major thing of being an alpha." He tells the pups. "It is a part of the weight of being an alpha." He looks to the pups.

Kaba and Ignacia are looking back to the pack as if taking in this huge responsibility.

Andrew is looking to his paws in thought with Prince glancing around a little.

Near gets up. "Now if you're ready to pay attention again and take in as much as you can for learning purposes lets head back." He leads them back into the den.

The pups stay close by now more interested in this.

Near moves to next to Mello.

Mello turns to him. "Well so far we have come up with that we will offer peace. That as long as they don't come into our territory or attack any of our members without a valid reason then we will not bother them. Hopefully they are reasonable enough to see to that."

Near nods. "Yes. We must be going soon. The sun is getting close to going into position." He says.

Mello nods. "Thunder you will be staying behind. If something is to happen and for whatever reason we don't return the pack needs someone to lead them." He says turning to said wolf.

"As you wish my alpha. We will await your return." Thunder responds.

Near turns to the pups. "You three will be staying here." He says. "Keep in mind anything you have learned here and think of any lesson you can take from the meeting. Have at least one thing you've learned." He then follows the others that are leaving the alpha den.

The four move to the ledge and Mello calls the pack together.

The pack come out to listen to what the superiors have to say.

"We will be going to meet with the higher ups of the pack that took Kaba and Prince." Mello begins. "We will be bringing Allen, Michel and Mike. I want everyone to stay in the camp if possible but lets not neglect our duties. Hunting and patrols can still go out but we want as many in the camp as possible. This is just in case the other pack decides to attack." He lists off the names then explains what he wants the others to do.

"Alpha!" Matt stands up. "No disrespect or anything but I would like to come." He says.

A few of the pack mummers wondering what Matt is doing.

Cris blinks then smiles. "Oh let him come along." He says gaining the two alpha's attention.

Mello pauses a second then turns back to the rest of the pack. "Fine you may come along. We leave right away. Everyone is dismissed." He announces then he turns walking away proving the meeting is over.

The pack breaks into groups, some going back to what they were doing and some moving into groups to talk about what has come up.

Mello, Near and Cris head towards the camps entrance with the others going come to join them.

"Good luck and we will await your return." Thunder says with a respectful bow, the best he can in wolf form.

"Take good care of the pack while we are gone." Near says.

"I promise to you." Thunder says then the group is on their way.

Ignacia and Andrew watch from the ledge.

"I can't believe we have to stay behind." Ignacia huffs as she slides down to a laying down position being the only one, out of the two, in wolf form.

"It's probably for the best." Andrew points out. "I can see why mom and dad had us stay behind."

Ignacia's eyes sweep over the pack then she blinks and stands up. "Andrew to the den!" She rushes off into the den with Andrew curiously following.

Meanwhile….

Mello and Near's group are moving at a good pace so they reach the meeting place in time.

"I was wondering if you were going to show up." The alpha says in a slight growl.

Mello and Near stop their group in a good position to talk to the other group that brought a few more wolves.

"That's a mighty lot of wolves you brought for a single meeting." Mello says glancing to the wolves.

Matt looks desperately to see if he can see Cristal.

Near glances to Matt seeing this in which he gets a soft smiling before looking serious again as he turns back to the others.

"I control more than one pack." The alpha explains. "Now shall we begin?" He smirks giving off a cocky attitude about all this.

"Let's begin." Near agrees keeping a close eye on the alpha.

"I propose that you surrender control of your pack to me and we won't kill a single member." The alpha declares.

"In your dreams." Mello growls baring his teeth in warning. "Look we are here to make peace not surrender."

"Oh come on even you should know that the most powerful wolf of them all is me. I am just saving you the trouble of surrendering your pack to me in a peaceful way." The alpha chuckles.

Cristal stays back trying to not look at the others but she can't help a glance up as Matt's eyes come to rest onto her.

Their eyes meet and lock.

"We propose that if you leave our pack alone, respect our borders and we will let your pack be. A fair deal." Mello says taking a step or two forward but a very small bit to the side ready to protect Near if anything is to happen.

The alpha chuckles. "Oh you do now?" He laughs.

Mello narrows his eyes. "Is it a deal? Or do we have no deal there?" He questions hoping that his thoughts of the alpha's answer are wrong.

The alpha looks up smirking as he meets Mello's eyes. "Well then I'd have to let you know if we accept shouldn't I?" He cocks his wolf head. "Well then to answer that we say…." He pauses as if for dramatic effect.

AN:

So sorry I have been lazy on working on this! I feel so bad for that.

I will do my best to not get lazy on this between school, finding a job and other important life things.

So I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyways and hope to see you next chapter!

Reviews bring muffins and flamers will be used to burn things in the fire pit.

Mello.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight: The scattered petals of a bloody rose.

"That we decline." The alpha states what Mello hoped was not what would happen.

Mello growls at this. "Then what kind of peace are you thinking of that does not involve us surrendering like you dream we would?" He pushes for answers.

"Oh we don't need to make an agreement." The alpha chuckles. "You were stupid enough to come out here refusing to back down and surrender your pack to me. Especially coming with such weak wolves." He laughs.

Mello snarls. "Our pack members are strong! The wolves here with us at this meeting are in no way weak or stupid! You fucker!" He even bares his teeth as if getting ready to tear the alpha's throat out.

The alpha can't seem to stop smirking. "Well then I guess we'll just have to put it to the test." He says in a very cocky voice. "Won't we?"

"Get ready." Mello quickly, and slightly quietly, says to the pack members he and Near brought with them.

The wolves prepare for battle if the other group does indeed attack.

"Attack!" The alpha declares and his pack members charge forward.

"Don't let them get past!" Mello commands just before the two clash in battle.

Meanwhile…..

"Ignacia I'm not so sure about this." Kaba whimpers.

"We can't just leave them!" Ignacia slightly snaps.

Kaba lowers her head with her ears folded back. "But we are supposed to stay here." She says taking a few steps back.

"Fine!" Ignacia growls. "If you won't come with me then I'm going on my own!" She turns with a huff. "If any of you cowards are going to stop being omegas then come find me." She dashes out of the den as the other three pups share a look.

Ignacia's friends dash over to her.

"What's the plan?" Baily asks knowing her friend well.

Ignacia smiles, of course when she needed it most her friends came through for her. "We are not staying in camp." She tells them. "We are going to help them with this other pack." She sits down. "Now huddle up. We have a great plan."

The friends huddle up as Ignacia quietly explains her plan to the others.

When done even Blake nods in agreement.

"Let's do this!" Kami leaps to her paws trying to not be too loud.

"We need to escape first." Ignacia glances around.

"We could always use stealth." Blake finally speaks.

Ignacia nods. "We'll have to." She says. "Now then Blake you're the most quiet so you probably know the best way to go. Lead the way."

Blake smiles happy that Ignacia trust him with such an important task. He nods and takes the lead as they begin walking heading for a way out of the camp.

Sneaking past the wolves and tricking them so they didn't know they had left the friends make it out of the camp.

"Good job." Ignacia says taking the lead again. "Follow me." She begins a slightly fast pace as the others follow.

Kami sniffs the air then continues following.

Baily looks past Ignacia to the path ahead as she perks up her ears listening for any fighting so far.

Ignacia stays focused on her goal then they slow as their fast pace is getting to them. She knows she can't just push her friends. She looks back as they all take a moments break. "I don't hear any fighting but that doesn't mean we are close. We'll take a moments break." She says between her panting making her voice breathless sounding. She may be the least affected out of all of them but it is to be expected even she will be affected since it's a nice big territory as well as that they are all still young.

Back at camp…..

Prince trots over to the elders who are enjoying some time talking together, with his two siblings heading elsewhere.

"Ah young'n." One of the elders says in a raspy voice. He is a grey wolf with amber eyes. He has slightly small ears and a slick body that looks like that in the past he would run like the wind.

Prince stops once close enough.

"What brings you here?" The newest elder by a year or two asks. She is a brown wolf with a slightly bushy tail and kind rose eyes. Her left ear is torn in half and her muzzle is showing greyish white hairs that come with age as all older wolves have that in their old age while their human hair starts to become grey in human form.

"I need your help." Prince explains worriedly.

The elders perk their ears up at this.

When Kaba and Andrew return they are being followed by a few other wolves but not too many.

There are some that just finished their training or are still in training.

Kaba brought mostly guys while Andrew brought mostly females.

Go figure.

There isn't many of them but it is better than nothing.

"Lead the way." Nick says wanting to make sure his mate is ok.

"This way young'ns." The grey elder leads the way with the group, including all the elders, into the elders den.

Another elder who has blonde fur with green eyes moves a small bit of leaves that almost looks like it was just a part of the wall in some way.

There behind it is a pathway.

"We use this when we want go out later and we don't want to bug anyone who is guarding the camp entrance." The elder with grey fur explains.

"Let's do this!" The newest elder grins in excitement.

They slip through the path and they all get out of the camp only to head on their way to find the others.

Ignacia and her friends are walking as they begin heading to where they need to get to.

"Wait!" Nicks voice calls making them stop.

They turn around wondering if they were in trouble for slipping out but they find the group of a small bit of the pack there with Ignacia's siblings in the lead.

"We're coming with you." Andrew says.

Ignacia smiles. "I knew you wouldn't just stay behind." She says then her three siblings join her. She gets into alpha position with her siblings doing the same making the other wolves smile then bow slightly.

Kaba glances to the sky then her eyes become unfocused slightly.

Ignacia turns about to keep going but notices something off with her sister. "Kaba?"

The group turns to the pretty and young wolf who doesn't seem hear them.

Andrew nudges his sister making her jump as if snapping back to reality. "What's wrong?" He asks with a worried frown.

"The wolves in the stars have spoken." Kaba explains. "We need to get there." Her face is worried and serious. "Now!"

The group picks up the pace and try to hurry to where they need to be as Kaba takes the lead.

Nick becomes worried and catches up to Kaba. "What did the wolves in the stars share with you?" He asks.

"I heard fighting, then there was a strong smell of blood… then as I tried to find where it was coming from I found a rose with scattered bloody petals. There was some blood here and there but hardly noticeable as the rose took the attention." Kaba explains. "I heard howls of wolves dying. We need to hurry or they are going to die! The wolves in the stars said there was too many!"

Nick looks extremely worried but fiercely determined.

The group perks their ears as they hear fighting up ahead making them pick up the pace going as fast as they possibly can though by now they are trying to push themselves. They stop when they find themselves on a place where they can see the battle down below with the alpha pups on a big rock.

On the rock there is Ignacia at the front with Kaba a little behind peering over one side with Prince a little behind Kaba but on the other side then Andrew standing on his hind legs to peer over Ignacia to get a clear view.

There is fighting and there is obviously too many wolves from the other pack as the ones from the pack of the cross are outnumbered as well as not being allowed to move anywhere close together so they have to fight separately.

Nick desperately looks for his mate and he sees Mike who is struggling as well as looking that he will die if not helped. "MIKE!" He races down ignoring the others as he snarls viciously. "GET OFF OF MY MATE!" He leaps onto the wolf that pinned Mike about to kill the other.

The wolf fights against a pissed off Nick.

"I guess we just charge now." Andrew says then with Ignacia in the lead they all dash down to join the battle with some letting out some howls.

The fighting wolves look surprised as the group leaps at them bringing the number of fighting wolves from the pack of the cross up.

Ignacia runs to help Michel and suddenly a wolf leaps at Michel grabbing him by his neck.

Michel struggles but can't get free.

The wolf, that is obviously bigger or at least older, slightly puts her front paws on Michel's pelt as she tries to move her head in someway… until….. there is a sickening crack….. The wolf drops Michel and lands on the ground.

Michel's body falls to the ground as he lays on his side unmoving….. most likely… Just like the bloody scattered petals of a rose… dead.

Ignacia skids to a stop and can do nothing but stare in horror at the sight before her.

Michel is dead….. DEAD!

AN:

Sorry I haven't updated.

Between finding work, band camp with a concert the very next day I have been very tired so I didn't think about updating till now.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next chapter!

Mello.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine: Strong like a Fire but Royal as the Snow.

For a moment when the others don't seem to be paying attention Ignacia is sure that she saw the starry outline of one of the wolves in the stars before it vanishes.

The wolf that killed him slightly circles his body as the other wolves who were fighting Michel laugh. The wolf turns and spots Ignacia who is still staring in horror at Michel's unmoving body. "My my what do we have here?" The wolf chuckles. "A weak little pup is what it looks like." Her tongue darts out and licks her jowls. "Better watch out pup. You don't want to ruin that pretty face of yours now do you?"

Ignacia blinks and turns wide eyed to the wolf.

The wolf is a dark chocolate colored wolf with sharp navy blue eyes and a pink scar that's clearly visible diagonal across her face so without touching her eyes it goes from above her right eye down to below her left eye. She moves closer with a smirk as Ignacia takes a step back.

The other wolves come to back her up as they completely disregard the lifeless body of Michel.

Ignacia glances around to all the wolves finding herself outnumbered and alone. She feels her heart pounding in her chest, she's never been this scared before and the wolves continue to advance. She takes a step back and her ears fold back uncertain.

Kaba notices her sister seems to be in trouble. "Ignacia!" She calls out as she races towards her sister.

"Oh my look what we've got here." The wolf that just killed chuckles seeing Kaba running towards Ignacia. "Ignacia was it? Now if I am remembering correctly you're the pup of the two alphas." The wolf advances.

Kaba reaches her sisters side. "Ignacia we go to stand and fight." She reminds the other. "You're stronger than this."

Prince and Andrew come racing over to join to help standing at their sisters sides.

"But Kaba. They killed!" Ignacia counters.

"Don't let that bring you down." Andrew says.

"Andrew….." Ignacia gasps turning to her brother.

"Don't give in." Prince adds.

"Prince…." Ignacia glances to him.

"Oh wah wah." An enemy wolf behind the one that killed mocks. "Let's finish them!"

The wolves charge ready to attack the pups no matter what they have to do to win.

Ignacia's expression changes to determination and she lowers her body for battle. "Kaba and Prince to the sides strike where it hurts. Me and Andrew will fight head on."

The pups dash to do just that as they all agree on the plan.

Prince and Kaba leap at the closest wolves biting down onto the wolves as hard as they can making the wolves yelp and thrash.

Ignacia and Andrew attack the remaining wolves and they do everything to avoid being bitten in the neck.

Prince snarls and lets go of the wolf he's fighting only to jump almost as soon as he hits the ground making more momentum then he slams his head into the wolfs ribs.

The wolf stumbles with a yelp and Prince lands on the ground.

He pulls his jowls back showing his teeth in a growl.

The wolf charges at Prince who uses his speed to dash away under the wolf then leaps up snapping his teeth into the wolf's tail. The wolf spins trying to snap at Prince to try to make him let go.

Kaba manages to get onto the thrashing wolfs back that she's fighting. She snaps down onto the back of the wolfs neck trying to get him to give up as fast as possible.

The wolf thrashes more then tries to roll to get Kaba off.

Kaba lets go jumping away. She doesn't want to be crushed. She rushes back and bites down onto the wolfs shoulder.

The wolf tries to reach Kaba to force her off but when he gets close enough that's when Kaba slams her back paws to the wolfs muzzle.

Andrew leaps side to side as if to confuse the wolf then dodges the wolf's attacks only to bite down onto the wolf's ear hanging on as hard as he can.

The ear tears and Andrew is thrown back onto the ground giving the wolf a moment to attack….. Had he not been shaking his head from the pain of having his ear torn off.

Andrew gets back to his feet and spits out the piece of the ear he tore off. He prepares for more battling.

Ignacia is fighting the wolf that killed and she leaps up chomping down onto the wolfs muzzle.

The wolf rears back but then tosses her head so strongly that Ignacia goes flying off.

Ignacia lands on her side and moves out of the way at the last second before the wolf lands where she was.

"Just because your names may mean Strong, Fire, Royalty and Snow doesn't mean you're going to win." The wolf snarls baring her razor sharp teeth.

"We'll see about that. Can't judge a wolf by its name. But I do believe that me and my siblings names represents that we are not weak!" Ignacia leaps at the wolf to fight.

The fighting is intense and lives are at stake as growls to howls of pain ring through the air.

The wolf Prince was fighting suddenly runs off and Prince hops onto a rock in alpha position.

Prince tilts his head back letting out a mighty howl with the almost setting sun behind him casting a shadow of a true alpha looing wolf down onto the others. HE is truly showing his alpha side.

While there's a distraction some attack those not paying attention gaining a small upper hand.

"Cristal!" The alpha looks to said wolf. "Go now and claim their territory!"

Cristal looks away from Matt slightly in thought then glances to Midnight, who is fighting, before looking to the alpha. "No." She says.

"WHAT!?" The alpha snarls.

"I won't." Cristal stands tall.

The enemy wolves are retreating and the alpha growls before officially giving the howl of retreat for now. The enemy wolves, including Cristal, dash off for now.

The pack of the Cross has won but not without one death and many injured.

Mello howls in victory with most of the others joining. He lowers his head to its proper angle once done. "Everyone! Return to camp!" He declares and they begin heading back.

"Wow that was awesome!" Prince excitedly bounces as they walk.

"That was a good battle but it didn't turn out as a full victory." Ignacia glances back to the wolves in charge of making sure Michel's body is brought back for proper mourning. She looks forward again.

"We may have lost a life but what we didn't lose is more lives or our territory." Andrew points out.

"Yeah but I can imagine what mom and dad will say." Kaba folds her ears back in worry.

"Oh come on! We helped! I'm sure they'll not be mad!" Ignacia grins a little.

Once they make it back the injured head to get treated except for Mello and Near who begin the mourning of the lost life along with their pups.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there in time." Ignacia says softly with her ears folded back.

When all done they back off to let others move in to grieve.

Mello goes to his pups. "Den. Now." He commands.

The pups head to the den and Near comes over to Mello.

"When the pups are asleep we need to talk away from them." Near says quietly to Mello.

Mello nods then they head to the alpha den.

The pups are waiting there.

Mello crosses his arms over his chest after changing to human form. "You went against orders to stay in the camp." He states with a frown.

"Papa we wanted to help!" Ignacia protests.

"Plus we stopped more lives from being lost!" Prince adds.

Mello sighs closing his eyes as he brings a hand to his forehead as he slightly shakes his head. "You could have been killed." He points out.

"But an alpha should be ready to die for their pack." Andrew reminds Mello of a lesson they were taught.

"Yes but we must remember that a pack needs a leader of it falls apart. That is why you four and Thunder stayed behind." Mello says opening his eyes half way with his hand still to his forehead.

"Mama. Papa. The wolves in the stars contacted me." Kaba speaks.

Mello's eyes open fully and he lowers his hand to his side with Near coming up to his side. "They did?"

Kaba nods.

Mello brings a hand to his chin in thought. He thinks then lowers his hand with a breathy sigh. "Alright we'll only give you a light punishment for disobeying orders. But…" He lowers his hand to his side.

"You did good." Near says and the pups perk up.

"For punishment for disobeying though." Mello shares a quick glance with Near. "We want you to help Echo with the injured wolves. We're keeping it light this time." Mello says turning back to the pups. "Now off you go."

The pups scurry off to go help Echo.

"Let's talk now since we won't be bugged." Mello turns to his mate lovingly.

The two settle down and cuddle as they talk.

"They are spreading their wings in their own way." Near says snuggling against Mello who is holding him.

"That they are." Mello agrees and kisses the top of Near's head.

"Then you would agree with me." Near doesn't need to say anymore for Mello to understand.

"Yes I do." Mello agrees.

Meanwhile…

"They're going quite the length." One person says to the others. "Should we continue to just sit here?"

Another person snickers. "My my so you haven't heard?" The person smirks. "Seems our little friends gave them something they'll remember."

"That may be true but we need to begin to look over our current options." The first person says.

"I say we let it be. Surely you have faith in our friends." The second person replies calmly.

There is some mummers among the people present.

"We must come to a decision and it will be decided before anyone leaves no matter how long it'll take!" Another person speaks with a strong voice.

The others there all start murmuring amongst themselves until one speaks up.

"Well then now that we are all in agreement what are we waiting for?! Let's make this decision! I say we watch to see what will happen!" The person that spoke up in a strong voice says.

"We should interfere! No more waiting!" Another person almost shouts.

"Yes! Why haven't we already done that!?" The first person declares.

"Because there is no need!" The second person states.

The group continues to argue determined to reach a decision.

AN:

Sorry I've been a little lazy getting this typed up.

Hope you enjoyed anyways.

Reviews bring smiles and flamers will be used to make hot cocoa!

Mello.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten: A white star.

The pups in the medicine wolf's den are doing as told to help Echo with the injured.

Ignacia is helping by pressing a cloth on a wound to try to stop the bleeding.

Prince is helping the elders.

Andrew is helping with getting wolves that need herbs to try to get them to eat said herbs.

Kaba is helping Echo with applying some herb juice to one of Nick's wounds.

Nick flinches as the herb juice is applied to his wound on his shoulder.

"You're doing good." Mike stays close to his mate giving soothing words both verbal and silent.

"Kaba we need one more herb." Echo says. "Can you grab it?"

"Of course." Kaba nods.

"Do you remember how to identify it?" Echo asks trying to get every last drop onto the wound.

"Yup." Kaba confirms. "They have a sharp sweet scent and is by the leaves with jagged edges." She says.

"Good. Now go." Echo smiles.

Kaba dashes off to get the herb.

"She is going to be a magnificent wolf. Getting visions from the wolves in the stars and is smart. Though all of the pups have their own things that go for them to becoming great wolves. Let's take the other three here for example. Ignacia is one that works hard and gives a leader to that small group of young ones. Prince is ready to learn as much as he can and he is a wonderful listener. Andrew is the kindest and the strongest. Perfect for a good hunter that doesn't become savage on his prey." One if the nearby elders says. "Don't forget about all the young one's energy. They have so much of it."

The three pups that were mentioned, also in hearing distance, blush softly in embarrassment at the comments making some of the other elders smile.

"Yes quite." Echo says slightly thoughtful.

"Here it is!" Kaba comes back carefully carrying the herb.

"Thank you." Echo says carefully taking the herb then turns to Nick only to get an idea. "Kaba why don't you put it on?"

"Ok." Kaba says then takes the herb back and starts putting the juice onto the wound.

Echo watches and slightly smiles.

Meanwhile….

"Ok. Then well keep it like so unless Echo says otherwise." Mello nods in agreement at what him and his mate are talking about.

"Yes. We can begin tomorrow." Near agrees moving closer to Mello.

Mello leans down and seals his lips over top of Nears.

Both close their eyes as they kiss and soon they tilt their heads as their tongues intertwine.

Near lets out a small moan as they kiss.

One of Mello's hands gently slides down to Near's hips starting to move his hand towards Near's ass when there's the soft sounds of someone approaching.

They break apart and turn to their dens entrance.

Mello moves his arms to just be wrapped around Near's waist.

"Permission to enter." Echo says.

"Granted." Near responds.

Echo slips in and she's in wolf form as she faces the alphas who are in human form.

"How are the others?" Mello asks.

"We will not lose any more lives this time. All will heal." Echo reports.

"That's good." Near says with a small smile.

"Let me check your wounds." Echo says.

Mello and Near move to allow Echo to do her job while still staying close.

Echo begins her work. "Have you decided who is going to be the next alpha?" She asks.

"Not yet. But we are working on that." Mello responds.

"I see." Echo says. "Well maybe if Kaba doesn't become the next alpha can I offer her a place as a medicine wolf?" Echo asks.

"If she wants to be a medicine wolf is she doesn't make alpha then you can take her on to train her." Near says.

"Thank you." Echo says.

"Have you figured out anything on the message from the wolves in the stars?" Mello asks.

Echo shakes her head, now finished on Near she moves to help Mello. "I'm sorry. I haven't." She says. "But I have a feeling that we will find out soon."

"Right." Mello says.

The pups scurry up and climb into the den.

"We're done giving them food." Kaba reports.

"Thank you. All of you." Echo gratefully says as she finishes healing Mello.

"Now off to bed." Near gently urges the pups to bed.

"Goodnight." Echo wishes them a goodnight as she makes sure she is ready to go.

"Goodnight." Mello says as Near is trying to get the pups to bed.

The pups changed into human form.

Ignacia has grey eyes like her mother. In human form she has straight blonde hair, slightly pale skin but not by much, she wears dark grey almost black jeans, a black tank top that has non-sharp metal spikes on the collar as well as the shoulders and dark drown boots that reach a very small amount past her knees.

Andrew has grey eyes with some blue mixed in. In human form he has slightly tan skin, blonder that curls at the end and his bangs that are short on the right then longer on the left are white as his hair reaches a little past his ears, he has slightly tan skin but you can hardly tell, white quarter sleeved shirt with grey pants and black runners.

Kaba has blue eyes like her father. In human form she has straight white hair reaching just past her shoulders, pale skin and is wearing black pants with a grey tightfitting t-shirt as well as white knee high boots, that are not high heels, that go over her pants.

Prince has dark blue eyes that are navy blue pretty much maybe a touch darker. In human form he has white hair that is only slightly curly with the ends becoming blonde as it grows it reaches just below his jaw, his father's skin color, white pants and a black tank top along with white sneakers.

Echo leaves to let the alphas and their pups sleep. She pauses as she notices Matt sitting by the entrance in wolf form.

Out of curiosity she heads towards Matt and he doesn't seem to notice.

"Matt?" She says and Matt jumps. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." She apologises.

"It's ok." Matt sits back down again. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you're ok." Echo tells Matt.

"Oh yeah." Is all Matt says seeming distracted.

"What's with you?" Echo asks.

Matt sighs softly. "I think I'm…."

"I'm in love with a wolf in the pack of the Cross." Cristal says.

"WHAT!?" The alpha snarls.

"You heard me." Cristal doesn't back down.

"You are to tell me that you wouldn't do your duty because of a stupid crush!?" The alpha growls with narrowed eyes.

"Father it is not a stupid cr-" Cristal is interrupted.

"SILENCE!" The alpha snaps. "I will not accept this!" He changes to stern. "You will be stuck here. You're grounded." He turns and leaves to go do something else.

Back with Echo and Matt…..

"I see." Echo says. "It does make sense."

Matt tilts his head to the sky. "The stars almost look like snowflakes." He mumbles.

"Hm?" Echo looks up. "The stars are white." She says quietly.

Then a white shooting star goes by and Echo's eyes widen as time seems to stop for her as she sees the shooting star seemingly pull her in as her vision leads her into the shooting star.

"Echo?" Matt speaks after a bit turning to Echo.

Echo blinks finding herself back to reality.

"You ok?" Matt asks wondering what's gotten into her.

"I need to go." Echo says and dashes off towards her den,

Matt blinks not sure what just happened. He wonders if he should head to bed and he heads to try to get some sleep but he's not sure how much he gets but once settled in he falls asleep quickly. He opens his eyes to the land the wolves in the stars live.

"Welcome Matt." A familiar voice says and Matt spins around finding Alex standing there.

"Alex. Am I where the wolves in the stars are?" Matt fully turns to face the familiar wolf.

"Yes you are." Alex nods.

Matt glances around. "Why am I here?" He asks.

"For important reasons." Alex responds getting Matt's attention again. "Matt you need to listen to me. There is one who needs your help. Find the wolf and your destiny will unravel. The pack will benefit as well as you." He then turns and leaves.

"Wait!" Matt chases after him but blacks out then awakens in his bed. "Who could it be….."

AN:

So sorry. I have had this written but never got around to typing it.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter regardless and reviews bring smiles while flamers will be used to cook noodles.

Mello.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter elven: The Contention.

"Thank you for gathering here." Near says in wolf form says to the wolves that he and Mello called outside.

"We have called you here for a special task." Mello says also in wolf form but is standing while Near is sitting.

The wolves listen intently.

A little later…

The wolves follow their alphas back into the camp and break up into the four groups that they were assigned.

Mello and Near glance around to find their pups.

Near spots them just outside the alpha den. "Pups come here." He says.

The pups confused on what's going on go down to their parents.

"What is it mama?" Andrew speaks.

"It is time for a test." Mello says. "To see if you have learned the true weight of the alpha."

The pups look interested but a little nervous.

"Now listen you will be leading each a different group." Near gestures with his muzzle to the groups of wolves waiting. "You will be sent to different sections of the territory and you will need to hunt as well as patrol. When we assign you to groups you must wait for the signal to begin. You must be back before the sun starts to set at the latest."

"Do you understand?" Mello finishes.

The pups nod.

"Good." Mello smiles. "Now then let's get you into the right groups."

Near and Mello lead the pups over to the first group.

"Ignacia this is your group." Near says. "You will be taking the west side of the territory." He explains.

Ignacia nods and moves closer to the group looking at which wolves of the pack she got in her group.

Near and Mello lead the other three pups to another group.

"Andrew." Mello says this time. "This will be your group. You will be taking the east side of the territory."

Andrew nods and moves closer to the group checking out which wolves he has.

Mello and Near lead the other two pups to the next group.

"Prince." Near says. "This is your group. You will take the north side of the territory."

Prince nods and moves over to his group quickly scanning them.

Mello and Near take Kaba to the last group.

"Kaba this is your group. You will take the west side of the territory." Mello says.

Mello and Near let Kaba take a look at her group as the two alphas move to a spot to face all the groups. They both sit down.

"Ready." Mello begins.

The pups turn to face their parents waiting for the signal to begin.

Mello and Near pause for a moment.

"Go." Near then says.

The groups are off to head out of the packs home.

The two alphas watch as they go.

Once the groups are gone the two wait for a little bit then Mello turns to his mate.

"You ready for this?" He asks.

Near nods. "Let's do this." He says.

The two alphas head out of the camp to secretly watch how the test goes along.

Ignacia is leading her group of wolves towards the border. "We do a patrol first." She commands then when they reach the border she and the group stops. She turns to them. "Look out for any unwelcomed scents. Each half of the group go in opposite directions then stop before crossing into any other groups sections. Come back and report to me." She looks to the wolves in the middle. "Those more in the middle will be with me." She adds. "Now go."

The wolves split up into the three teams as commanded.

Ignacia wishes she had her friends but none of the groups had any wolves in training. "Follow me. We'll check out this area of the border." She says and begins checking the border with the other wolves helping.

Prince on the other hand has decided to hunt first when he smells a herd of deer up ahead. He flicks his tail to silently tell the group to lay low. He then lays low and moves quietly through the trees towards the deer herd. He gestures his head to one side then the other silently telling them to surround the herd.

The group does as instructed.

Prince stays low and moves closer until they are in the bushes by the deer herd who haven't picked up any scents or heard anything. His eyes flicker side to side to see if the group is in position. He can't really see all of them so he figures he must need to go by instinct. He looks back to the deer herd and he shifts his shoulders watching them carefully.

One of the deer raises its head looking around.

He shows his teeth knowing it's now or never. He howls and springs forward.

The deer begin running and the group of the wolves move forward chasing after them.

Suddenly Prince notices one of the male deer's charging at some of the wolves.

"Get that one!" He commands turning to go after the one about to attack along with the other wolves. He picks up the pace moving as fast as he can then he leaps into the air with a feral growl. He manages to clamp down onto the deer's ear.

The deer stops it's almost attack on the wolves and bucks around wildly trying to shake Prince off.

The other wolves begin to attack the deer snapping at it's legs.

Prince is thrown off when the deer's ear rips off then the deer runs off to catch up with the rest of the herd. He skids on the ground practically on his back then he gets up spitting out the ear. He looks to the group. "Is everyone alright?" He asks.

They all nod.

Prince relaxes. "Good. That's what matters." He says. "We'll try hunting again after. For now let's move to patrol the border." He takes the lead towards the border but as he gets closer with his group he begins to pick up an unwelcomed scent.

Andrew and his group patrol the border and he instructs some wolves to strengthen the border scent as they move along. He and his group hasn't found any unwelcome scents yet. He hears a small yelp and stops to look back.

One of the youngest wolves, Shagreen, has tripped over a root. He is a red wolf with honey yellow eyes.

"Are you ok?" Andrew moves over to Shagreen.

"Yeah." Shagreen gets up. "I'm fine."

Andrew gives a small sniff to Shagreen's paw that he tripped with before being satisfied. "Ok. Let's continue then." He turns taking the lead again.

As they reach the middle of the border of their side of the territory they spot a small group of coyotes ahead.

"Unwelcome visitors." Andrew says and picks up the pace with his group heading for the unwelcome visitors. He slows as they get closer. "Hey!"

The coyotes stop and turn to the wolves.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Andrew demands standing in alpha position.

The coyotes look at each other then begin to laugh.

Andrew growls. "You're on our territory. If you agree to leave peacefully and not cross our boarders without talking to us first then we will peacefully escort you out."

The coyotes laugh harder then the biggest moves closer to Andrew.

"Oh yeah? And what is a little runt like you gonna do? Send your mutts on us?" The biggest then laughs again.

"They are not mutts. They are brave and loyal pack warriors." Andrew corrects the coyote. "Now I will ask again. Leave our territory peacefully."

The biggest chuckles. "Ha! I don't think so." He gives a 'ha. You lose.' Look to Andrew.

"I warned you." Andrew bares his teeth. He flicks his tail letting the group know to attack. "Get them out of our territory." He then joins in his groups charge. He leaps at the biggest to begin the fight with him.

The biggest rears back and moves to snap at Andrew who is about to clash with him.

Kaba and her group split up checking the entire border at once.

There are no reports yet of anything to be alert about.

Kaba raises her head from her section of the border she is checking. She is internally shaking like a leaf at this huge test.

"Are you ok?" Allen asks looking up since he is one of the closest to Kaba.

Kaba turns to him quickly regaining her composure. "Yes." She says doing her best to be strong. "I have a great group to back me up on this." She adds meant to be to herself.

Allen smiles. "You are a good wolf Kaba but you need to decide if this is truly right for you." He says.

Kaba blinks then glances away unsure. "It's in my blood to be alpha." She says. "I must do my best."

Allen looks beyond the border. "Your bloodline cannot truly identify who you are." He says.

Kaba looks back to him.

His eyes flicker to her. "Don't narrow your choices down to what bloodline you come from. It will help you find true happiness and belonging."

Kaba glances to beyond the border for a moment then looks back to Allen. "You are a wise wolf." She says.

Allen smiles at this. "I am wise only in what I know best." He says. "It is the same with you and every other creature on this Earth." He says.

Before Kaba can respond the other wolves come back to report.

All reporting no signs of anything to be alert about.

Kaba nods. "Good." She says. "We can probably begin hunting." She turns and begins to lead the way.

Just as the border disappears from sight Kaba suddenly stops.

The group stops as well and turn to her wondering what's going on.

"Kaba?" Allen turns to her.

She doesn't respond as her eyes become unfocused.

Another one of the wolves move closer about to put a paw on her shoulder but Allen moves swiftly and gently head butts the wolf. "No. Don't bug her. I believe she is talking to the wolves in the stars."

The wolf nods and backs off.

The group patiently wait for Kaba to come back.

Kaba gasps after a few moments. "Oh no!" Her head whips to the side.

"What's wrong?" Allen asks.

Prince flicks his tail to let the others know to stop here. "Other wolves are approaching. Prepare to fight if needed." He commands. He then turns to face the oncoming group.

The oncoming group comes out into view and it's the wolves that kidnapped him and Kaba.

"What are you doing here?" Prince demands.

Midnight and her mate smirk.

Andrew slams his front paws onto the top of coyote's muzzle then uses the coyotes muzzle to jump onto the coyote's back digging his teeth into the coyotes shoulder.

The coyote snarls and thrashes trying to get Andrew off of him but Andrew strongly holds on with a growl.

Another wolf, Brody, joins in on the fight with Andrew against the one coyote while the rest are taking care of the other coyotes. He is a strawberry blonde wolf with sea-blue eyes. He is pretty young in his time of being out of the wolf in training part of his life. He grabs a hold of one of the coyotes back legs as the coyote continues to struggle.

"But how?" The coyote gasps in pain as he can't shake the two off. "You're a mutt and a runt." He tries to kick Brody's face with his other back leg while trying to shake off Andrew.

Andrew lets go then Brody follows.

The coyote spins to face them with a growl.

"You're wrong." Andrew says standing tall. "We are strong. We are members of the Pack of the Cross!" He then leaps again at the coyote this time snapping down onto the coyotes side of the neck.

The coyote howls in pain even more so as Brody chomps down onto his back.

The fight continues then…

Andrew and his group chase off the coyotes as they showed those coyotes that they are much stronger than the coyotes thought.

Ignacia and her group are about to leave the border to go out hunting when they suddenly hear the cries of battle coming from the direction Prince took his group to.

"Do we go to help?" One of the wolves ask.

Ignacia has a flashback on Michel's death. She feels guilty and fearful about going into battle again. She then shakes her head to try to clear her head. She then raises her head. "Test or not. They are our pack mates." She looks back to the group she was given for the test. "We move to help!" She then takes the lead heading off to go help.

Meanwhile….

Mello and Near are walking as they are going to be checking on another group when suddenly Echo comes running out of the bushes in the direction from the camp, in wolf form and a small bag attached to herself.

She skids to a stop slightly panting as Mello and Near turn to her.

"Echo?" Mello knows something's up just by how Echo was hurrying somewhere. "What's wrong?"

AN:

Update yay!

So sorry it's been awhile since I last updated but I was working on the Halloween specials that are up of course.

Anyways hope you enjoyed.

Reviews bring sunny weather and flamers are used to make cookies!

Mello.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve: Spilled blood and sleepless nights.

Prince leaps onto the wolf he's fighting and digs his teeth into the wolfs shoulder earning a howl of pain. He holds on as the wolf thrashes trying to knock him off.

The wolf does end up knocking Prince off just before the wolf slams into a tree.

Prince lands on his feet and is still ready for battle.

Midnight looks around until she spots her target. Her expression changes from a frustrated look to a smirk. She begins moving swiftly and quietly towards a rock.

Suddenly there are howls for battle as Ignacia and her group burst out into the open to join in the fight which is what they do.

Midnight growls to herself as she sees this and thus picks up the pace up onto the rock. She keeps her body low as she moves along the rock until she is in position.

Another wolf that is a part of Midnight and her mates pack sees this and smirks as he begins leading the target straight for the position for Midnight to attack. He knows what will happen and it makes him a little impatient to see it.

Ignacia nips the nose of the wolf she's fighting before that wolf retreats running off. She then spins around in case of another wolf coming to attack from behind. Her eyes widen at what she sees instead.

Prince is being moved into position for Midnight to attack him.

"Prince! Watch out!" Ignacia howls in warning as she swiftly starts running towards her brother.

Prince perks his ears hearing his sister. He glances to her for a second then looks back to the wolf he's facing.

Ignacia moves as fast as she can as Midnight prepares to leap. She has to get there! She just has to!

Midnight leaps going for the kill.

"NO!" Ignacia leaps into the air and slams her head into Midnight's ribcage making the older wolf yelp as they are both thrown to the side in the direction Ignacia attack pushes them in.

They tumble on the ground then leap away from each other growling as they prepare to fight.

"Thanks Ignacia sister." Prince says and he moves attacking the wolf in front of him.

Ignacia and Midnight leap at each other beginning to fight.

The wolf in front of Prince begins fighting against Prince. "If she can't kill you then I will!" He snarls and starts snapping in the direction of Prince's neck.

Prince dodges each attack and snaps at the wolfs nose.

The wolf leaps at Prince and Prince gets ready to dash away.

Prince dashes but ends up slipping on a wet leaf. He falls and as he falls his eyes widen. He went too fast and because of it he slipped now leaving him vulnerable.

The wolf quickly moves once he lands and leaps at Prince jaws wide open to snap down onto the pup who can only watch with wide eyes as things seem to slow down.

Mello, Near and Echo burst out finding the fight. They glance around quickly then Near spots Prince as the wolf is leaping towards Prince who is down.

Near moves quickly heading for them.

Mello notices his mates movements and quickly follows after him.

The wolf lands on Prince snapping down onto Prince's throat.

"PRINCE!" Near cries out and feels a murderous rage go through him. He lets out quite the feral growl that even Mello feels scared of Near.

Mello and Near rush at the wolf and Prince. Near ends up leaping into the wolf making him let go of Prince and seeing Prince hurt mixed with seeing the wolf attack Prince makes Mello also get the murderous rage he held back to hopefully help Prince but Echo is now there so it's ok to let it out.

Mello charges and grips the wolf's back leg puling hard as Near clamps down onto the wolf's side of the neck.

The wolf struggles trying to get free as it hurts A LOT!

Mello hears the snap as he had broken the wolf hip from so much hard tugging on the leg.

The wolf howls very loudly in pain.

Near tries to twist the wolf's neck until he snaps the wolf's neck killing him.

Both Mello and Near release the wolf letting the wolfs body fall to the ground as the wolf is dead.

As things for the two calm down they stand there death glaring thewolfs body as they pant slightly.

They turn to Echo and Prince as Echo is working on helping Prince hopefully before it's too late. They move closer with hope in their looks as they let Echo do her work.

Near leans against Mello as he fears for the worst thus looking for comfort from his mate.

Mello tries to keep Near comforted as they wait.

The other wolves in the pack of the Cross make sure no one can get to them as Echo is trying to save Prince.

The suspension in the air is almost killing the two alphas.

Then after a little of working Echo then steps back.

Near rushes forward eyes wide with hope. "Prince." He says lowering his head to the young ones body. "Prince?"

Prince weakly looks to Near. "Mama…." He strains to speak.

Near feels relief wash over him like a tidal wave. "Oh my dear Prince." He says. "Please save your strength. Everything is going to be alright."

Mello moves over to his mates side.

Echo glances away not knowing if she has the heart to tell them.

"Mama…. Papa…" Prince weakly says. "Do you….. know Alex?"

Near's head bolts up in surprise and fear.

Mello feels his heart sink. "Prince don't give up on us." He says.

"Please Prince." Near begs.

Prince's eyes start to close. "He says…. To not….be afraid."

Near's eyes fill with tears and he shakes in sadness. "No. Please let him stay longer." He pleads hoping the wolves in the stars.

Mello's eyes are also teary. He leans down and gives Prince's face a gentle lick. "I'm proud of you." He says a little quietly to Prince in a sad voice.

Near lowers his head too and Mello gives his mate space to do the same. He gives Prince a gentle lick as well. "We both are." He says just as sadly as Mello as their voices sound broken in sadness.

Prince smiles then his eyes slip closed as his spirit leaves his body to join the wolves in the stars.

"Prince?" Near says a little quietly.

No response.

Near gently nudges Prince's body with his muzzle. "Prince."

Still nothing.

Near whimpers and noses Prince again. "Please Prince."

Mello presses against his mate.

"I'm sorry." Echo says.

Near falls to the ground laying down. "No. No! Please! Prince!"

Mello changes to human form and crouches down. He puts a gentle hand on Near's wolf shoulders as he lets himself cry about the death of his pup.

Near changes to human form and throws himself into Mello's arms crying.

Mello tries to seem strong for his mate even though he is also crying as he holds his mate close hoping to bring comfort to the both of them.

After a little of crying from them then Midnight speaks up talking to the two alphas.

"Aw he's dead. How sad." She says with no sympathy.

Near raises his head and looks ready to kill Midnight. "HOW DARE YOU!" He snarls in his broken voice hoarse from crying.

Mello turns to Midnight with a death glare. "You." He growls.

The two stand and with Mello's arm around Near they move over to Midnight as her mate joins her.

"You've crossed the line." Mello snarls and uses his grip on Near to hold the other back from killing Midnight even though he also wants to kill her…. But she wasn't the one that killed Prince so they would run the risk of getting in big trouble if they just killed her without real good reason. Mello can't take the chance that he'll lose Near again.

Near snarls viciously.

The pack of the Cross as well as any remaining wolves from the other pack listen and watch.

Mello's eyes narrow in pure rage at the two alphas of the other pack. "We declare war against your pack!"

Midnight smirks. "It's about time you started to show a real fight." She chuckles.

"Our goal is complete." The alpha says. "Well one of our goals. We still need to kill you two."

"You and what army?" Mello challenges.

Midnight and her mate turn around only to see that their pack members has been chased off.

The alpha growls. "This isn't over yet. The war has just begun." He takes the lead in leading his mate away.

Midnight doesn't follow right away and she turns to Mello and Near. "Don't get all high and mighty. This is one war you will not win." She then goes after her mate.

"We'll see about that." Mello growls at the two retreating alphas.

Near slumps into Mello's arms as he feels depressed now.

Mello holds onto Near trying to be comforting even through their sadness.

"Hey brother we did it!" Ignacia goes over to Prince's body only to stop confused at first when he doesn't answer. "Hey come on Prince. We won!" She watches his body but there's no movement. "Prince?" She gently taps her brothers body with her nose only to feel that he's cold. She rears back in surprise then fearfully she turns to her parents only to see they are sad.

This brings tears to her eyes as she realizes what this means.

"No…" She turns back to Prince. "Prince…." She hangs her head and cries over her brothers body. "I'm sorry it ended for you like this." She whimpers.

"Come baby." Mello says gently to Near. "Let's get Prince home so we can give him the proper burial."

Near mutely nods and lets Mello lead him back towards their sons body. He gently picks up Prince's body and Mello lets him hold the young one close.

"Let's go." Mello says turning to the rest of the pack there speaking loud enough for them to hear then he with his mate take the lead heading back to their home.

Ignacia runs over changing to human form and she grips her mothers pant leg staying close to Near.

Kaba and her group burst through making all the others pause then the group turn to them except for Near and Ignacia.

Kaba changes to human and goes over to her father. "Papa. I had a vision! Prince is…." She starts.

"I'm sorry Kaba." Mello says sadly. "Prince is dead."

Kaba looks sad then looks away. "It's just like the wolves in the stars warned me… But we didn't make it in time it seems."

Mello puts a gentle hand on his daughters head. "You tried and no one is going to blame you for it ok?"

Kaba nods and moves closer to her father hugging his leg slightly.

"Everyone back to camp." Mello orders then they are on the move again.

They make it back to camp and the others are about to go happily greet them but then they can tell something is wrong.

Mello, Near, Kaba and Ignacia move to the center of the camp.

The wolves gather while still giving space to their leaders and two possible future leaders.

Near crouches and gently puts Prince's body down almost as if Prince is sleeping not curled up.

The wolves gasp and mummer when they see this as the pieces fit together for them.

Near doesn't seem to really notice any other wolves and Ignacia along with Kaba stay close to their mother.

Mello stands tall and tries to look strong but his sadness is too heavy. "Pack of the Cross!" He begins and the other wolves listen to one of their alphas. "Unfortunately Prince has died killed by another pack who wants control of our pack when he was fighting with his group against a group from the other pack. Me and my mate managed to kill the wolf who killed him. Prince died protecting and fighting for his pack." He begins getting a few gasps then mummers then shushes as he gets ready to continue after a deep breath. "They crossed the line and we have declared war against this other pack! Keep yourselves alert and ready to leap into battle when necessary. But today we give our dear Prince a proper burial."

The wolves wait for their turn to move in to say goodbye to the poor young one who has lost his life.

Mello goes over to his mate and two of his pups.

They stay with their son or brother for Ignacia and Kaba then Mello gently tries to lead Near back but Near doesn't want to go.

Mello understands but they need to let the pack say their final words to Prince. "We can sit with him after." He speaks quietly to his mate. "Let's let the rest of the pack say their goodbyes."

Near lets Mello lead him away after that almost like a puppet just following commands.

Ignacia and Kaba move after their parents then the rest of the pack is allowed to give their final goodbyes to Prince.

A little later the pack members move away to allow those closest to Prince to be closer.

Andrew and his group come back then with a big deer they caught.

Andrew of course is feeling proud of himself but then he notices something is wrong as the other wolves are mourning. He stops and turns to the center of the camp only to gasp as his eyes widen. "NO!" He races forward and gently noses Prince but his fears are confirmed when he feels Prince's body is cold. He lowers so he's laying down and he begins crying mourning his brother.

They all stay with Prince's body for a while then comes the time to bury him.

Thunder and Allen move forward towards Prince's body.

Near raises his head in a depressed warning glare to not touch Prince.

The two understand that it's hard for them since this is their pup.

"It's time to bury him." Allen says gently. "He is safe with the wolves in the stars." He says.

Mello raises his head from his mourning. He gently pulls his mate closer if that's even possible. "Come on my love. It'll be ok." He says softly and gently leads Near away towards the alpha den.

Thunder and Allen gently pick up Prince's body then they go out to properly bury his body.

Cris knows the alphas won't be ready to lead the pack at this moment so he steps up. "We need to keep our camp secure." He says. He assigns two wolves to night watch as they are now in need of it more than ever with the war declared against another pack. He also assigns Mike and Nick to making sure that the alphas and their remaining pups get something to eat.

In the alpha den Near and Mello cuddle together with their pups in sadness of losing Prince.

Near is curled up in Mello's lap with the pups cuddling in where they can.

Mello strokes his mates hair and is careful to not accidently hurt any of their remaining pups.

Then Mike and Nick bring in two pieces of the deer so the alphas and their remaining pups can feed.

Mello glances to Mike and Nick. "Thank you." He says almost sounding emotionless from his sadness.

Mike and Nick bow respectfully and back out letting their alphas grieve.

Matt in wolf form in the meantime watches Mike and Nick leave the alpha den then he turns and leaves the camp. "I have to do this! For them and for Cristal." He says to himself as he rushes off into the packs territory.

That night….

Ignacia, Kaba and Andrew barely managed to get to sleep but Near is still awake with Mello pretending to sleep. All of them except Mello and Near are in human form.

Near raises his head and glances to his family then he gets up quietly sneaking out of the den.

Mello cracks and eye open then opens both eyes as well as raises his head as he sees his mate leaving the den. He then gets up and quietly follows Near out.

Near is sitting with his head low by the ledge.

Mello goes over to him and sits next to him.

Near sighs sadly. "When Echo told us she had a vision of Prince joining the wolves…. I didn't want to believe it."

"Neither did I." Mello says. "The wolves in the stars did the best they could to try to save him by giving both Kaba and Echo warnings."

"We just didn't get there fast enough." Near adds not looking at Mello.

Mello presses against his mate. "Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."

Near looks to Mello and their sad eyes meet.

"I'm just as sad about it as much as you are." Mello tells his mate. "But Prince would want us to remain strong."

Near glances away slightly. "But we're their parents….. we're supposed to be there to protect them. If that isn't possible then… what kind of parent am I?"

"You are a wonderful parent." Mello puts his tail over Near's own and Near turns back to his mate. "They are growing older and we cannot always be there to protect them from every danger that comes around. The time that is the latest for the time to name the next alpha. They've grown up so fast that they aren't children that need protecting from everything anymore. They are growing into fine wolves because they have a wonderful teacher and parent in you." He smiles very softly.

"You're a great teacher and parent too." Near turns so he cuddling with Mello with the side of his head against his blonde mates chest.

Mello cuddles him back as he moves his head to rest on the back of Near's neck. "It's ok. I've got you." He whispers comforting words and for awhile they just stay there then pull away slightly. "You feeling tired?"

Near shakes his head. "I don't think I can sleep right now." He says.

"Then lets go for a walk. Maybe we can get your mind off of the depressing thoughts." Mello takes the lead as they head out of the camp.

They talk and try to get their minds out of depression even if it still hangs thickly around them but they know Prince would have wanted them to not just sit around mourning all the time so they are doing this for Prince.

AN:

Yay update!

Sorry if it's late. I was caught up with another holiday special story which will be posted tomorrow and for those hoping for an Ouran one as well I was only able to get a Death note one done so sorry.

Anyways hope you guys liked this chapter and hope to see you next chapter!

Please Review for better chances of sunshine! Flamers will be used to make cake!

Mello.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen: Twined roses.

Closer to the morning Mello and Near return to the camp.

They head up towards the alpha den but Near heads over to the ledge making Mello pause to watch only to follow as his mate sits by the edge of the ledge. They are silent for a few moments as Mello sits next to his mate.

Near watches the camp for a little bit then he tilts his head up to the sky as it turns orange as the sun starts to rise.

There is a very small gentle breeze that ruffles the two alpha's fur as it goes past them.

"Near." Mello begins but Near interrupts him.

"Prince….." Near says a little softly then closes his eyes for a moment only to open them half way. He turns to Mello. "It is time." He says.

Mello nods understanding. "Right." He says. "Then let's begin."

Near nods.

The two stay there talking for a little bit as the sun continues to rise only for Cris to rush up to them making them pause to turn to him.

"I can't find Matt anywhere!" Cris explains.

"What?!" Mello's eyes narrow. "That bastard! I wondered how they knew about the test. And here I thought he changed." He gets to his paws. "We must find him." He states. "He has explaining to do."

Cris nods.

Near gets to his paws about to follow too.

Mello turns to his mate. "Near….." He is about to suggest that Near stays here but Near shakes his head.

"I'm coming with you. No matter what you say. If Matt has anything to do with Prince's death then we go for the throat and hold on until his body stops moving." Near then beats Mello and Cris down to the camps ground.

"Definitely a strong mate." Cris says.

"Oh yeah." Mello nods. "Sometimes like you wouldn't believe." He says then goes to follow Near with Cris right behind him.

"Before we go." Near says turning to look over his shoulder at the other two. "Cris make sure Thunder is up and knows he's in charge until we get back."

Cris bows his head then dashes off to do that.

Thunder and Cris come back to the alphas.

"We are going to look for Matt." Near tells Thunder.

Thunder nods. "I wish you good luck and I hope things go well." He says.

"If possible send someone to come find us if something big happens." Mello instructs.

"Of course." Thunder dips his head in obedience.

"Let's go." Near takes the lead running off out of the camp with Mello and Cris following.

The three race through the territory following Matt's scent that they quickly found. They continue to follow the scent.

Meanwhile….

Andrew awakens and raises his head. He glances around not seeing his parents. He gets up and heads over to the entrance of the den to peer out.

No sign of the two alphas.

So he leaves the den changing into wolf form going to the ledge to look around the camp.

Thunder then suddenly comes up in wolf form. "Ah Andrew. I was just going to check on you guys." He says.

Andrew turns to Thunder. "Thunder….. Where's my parents?" He asks.

"They have to leave on an important mission. I'm sure they'll be back in no time." Thunder responds.

"What kind of mission?" Andrew asks.

"A mission to find Matt who left and is possibly the reason at how the other pack knew about your guys test." Thunder glances to the camp. "They are doing this for all of their pups and for the pack."

"Do you think Matt had something to do with the attack?" Andrew asks.

Thunder's eyes flicker back to Andrew. "I'm not really sure." He tells the young one. "It looks possible."

Andrew and Thunder turn back to the camp as more wolves are seen walking around.

"I don't think he did." Andrew suddenly says making Thunder turn back to him. "I can't really say how I know but I just do."

Thunder blinks then turns back to the camp. "We won't know until your parents and Cris find him." He says.

Back with Mello, Near and Cris….

They follow Matt's scent to the edge of the territory. They pause there looking off past the territory.

"Just as we suspected." Near growls. "He's headed for the other pack. Those lowlifes." He growls angrily the last two words.

"But what I want to know is what he has to tell them this time." Mello says with an angry look meant to be at Matt.

"I think he is going to tell them that if they kill us now then the pack could be sent into a panic because we haven't declared the next alpha." Near responds.

"What should we do?" Cris asks the two alphas.

Mello and Near don't even need to look to each other to respond at the same time. "We follow Matt and see how things go."

Cris blinks then nods. "Yes my alphas." He dips his head slightly.

"Let's go." This time Mello takes the lead as they leave their territory going off to find Matt.

Back at camp…..

Andrew gasps and his eyes narrow as his head shoots up.

Thunder turns to the young one. "Andrew?"

Andrew pants softly as he doesn't even seem to notice Thunder.

"Andrew?!" Thunder begins worrying that something is wrong with the pup. He raises a paw towards Andrew's shoulder but then Andrew snaps back to reality. "Andrew. What happened? Are you ok?"

Andrew turns to Thunder still slightly panting. "I can't explain it but suddenly I could hear howls of pain, anger and death." He says.

"That's strange." Thunder says.

"The other pack plans to kill all those that get in their way of taking over the pack." Andrew says. "That has to be why I heard those sounds. Though I think it was because I was thinking too much about the war."

"Maybe." Thunder replies looking back to the camp. "Well I should get patrols out there." He goes down to the camp.

Andrew watches for a few moments then turns back watching the camp. "I hope it was just my mind playing tricks on me." He says quietly to himself not even noticing his sisters at the entrance to the alpha den watching him.

Meanwhile…

Mello, Near and Cris are getting closer and closer to where the other pack is. They are still following Matt's scent and as they continue the three feel anger boiling up as they keep getting closer.

Then suddenly there's something that makes them skid to a stop.

There is the heavy smell of wolves coming in their direction and they all know right away.

"Damn. We were too late." Mello growls.

"Get back to the camp and assemble those that can fight." Near says and the three turn dashing off back to the camp hurrying.

"They didn't seem to be moving fast. We might be able to announce the next alpha if we have decided." Mello says.

"And that way the pack won't be in much of a panic because they'll still have a leader." Near agrees.

So along the way Mello and Near discuss who could possibly be the next alpha.

This isn't going to be an easy choice.

Elsewhere….

Matt keeps low to the ground in wolf form as he sneaks around. He raises his head to look past a rock he is behind at the moment as he pauses. "Where are you?" He says quietly to himself as he looks around. "Come on." He then spots a cave with two guards standing there. "That must be it." He says. "Now how am I going to get past those guards?" He wonders to himself as he lowers himself a little. "There has to be a way to her." He glances around then gets an idea making him smirk as he lowers himself a little more now with practically only his eyes and above are seen over the rock. "Perfect. This'll be just like a game." He lowers himself the rest of the way so he can continue on his quest. He creeps around trying to get closer to the den without being spotted. "I am a ninja." He continues.

Another wolf has another idea as she walks to the entrance of the den.

The wolf guards turn to her.

"What do you think you are doing?" One asks.

The girl smirks and attacks the guard.

"Hey-" The other wolf guard is about to go help his comrade but he is knocked out thanks to a rock to the head.

The other wolf guard is thrown against one of the outer walls of the den knocking him out.

The two wolves turn to each other.

"Cristal!"

"Matt!"

They rush closer and speak in unison without meaning to. "Look I have something to tell you." They blink a little surprised.

"Oh um. You first." Cristal says.

"Ladies first." Matt counters.

"Together." Cristal decides knowing they won't really be getting anywhere at that pace.

"Ok." Matt agrees.

"I love you." Both of them say and as it sinks in their smiles grow wider. They rush forward and cuddle in wolf form doing so in a dog style cuddle.

"I'm so happy." Cristal says.

"Me too." Matt agrees.

After a moment Cristal pulls away and Matt looks worried wondering if he did something wrong.

"We need to stop them." Cristal says. "They're going to kill all those that get in their way. They'll have picked up the pace by now." She says.

Matt nods. "Let's go."

So together they race off hoping that they'll be able to stop the war before it's too late. They are doing this not as two wolves from each pack who is tired of so much bloodshed but as a couple wanting to stop those they care about before they lose someone; as if the roses of their fate were twined together since the beginning.

Meanwhile…

Mello, Near and Cris burst through into the camp.

The pack turns to them wondering what's wrong.

Mello and Near share a quick word with Cris then the two quickly climb up to the ledge.

Mello tilts his head back letting out a howl.

"Pack of the Cross. Gather for a meeting!" Near declares after as Mello lowers his head to it's proper angle.

The wolves all move to gather to see what it is their alphas want.

The three remaining pups of the alphas slip out of the elders den, along with the elders, as they had visited the elders because they felt it might make them feel close to Prince if they did something that Prince liked to do.

Once everyone seems to have gathered Mello and Near begin the meeting.

"We have found that it seems Matt is a traitor." Mello begins gaining a few gasps and mummers which quiet down when Mello continues. "We followed his scent straight to the camp of our enemies." He explains.

Near takes a small step forward. "They are coming so every wolf who can fight must be prepared to fight. We will leave some wolves here to guard the camp." He tells them. "With that done there is something else." He slightly smiles. "This is in the honor of Prince. Ignacia, Kaba and Andrew step forward!"

The pack parts and turns to the three young wolves.

They are surprised and move through the isle the pack made as the three pups move forward then stop at the end of the isle only to look up to their parents as both side can see each other nicely.

"It is time to name the next alpha." Near says.

The pack cheer and mummer as they wonder who is going to become the next alpha. They quiet down as Mello speaks.

"Those not chosen are free to find your own path but if something were to happen to the next alpha and you are the only ones or one left to be able to take the position then you need to do so. For the pack." Mello explains.

The three pups are excited as they wait for which one of them is going to be named the next alpha.

"We name the next alpha before the wolves in the stars so they may hear and approve our choice." Near begins. "The next alpha is…." He pauses for a second for dramatic suspense.

AN:

Cliff hanger!

Sorry about all the jumping back and forth in this chapter.

Anyways review please and see you all next chapter as flames will be used to make brownies!

Mello.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fourteen: The war.

"Kaba." Mello declares.

But before the pack can say anything Kaba speaks.

"Thank you I understand why you chose me but I have decided that being an alpha isn't for me." She explains. "Ignacia deserves it." She looks to her sister.

"I agree. Ignacia is a better choice than me." Andrew adds taking a step forward. "She already has given leadership to some wolves after all and is ready to learn when she can."

Ignacia looks a little surprised and embarrassed.

Near smiles softly. "Alright. Ignacia is cable of becoming an alpha. As our own second choice after Kaba then Ignacia will be the next alpha."

The pack begins chanting Ignacia's name as Ignacia blushes a little at all the attention.

"You'll be a great alpha." Kaba tells her sister in congratulations.

"Are you sure I deserve this?" Ignacia asks.

"Of course." Kaba smiles. "Trust me."

"You'll be a wonderful alpha." Andrew says in agreement.

"Thank you. I'll do my best." Ignacia says in gratitude.

"You sure will." Blake says.

Ignacia turns to her friends who came forward to congratulate her. "Guys!" She runs forward and they share a group hug the best they can in wolf forms.

"There isn't much time now." Mello says getting everyone's attention as the pack starts to move forward to congratulate Ignacia but pause at their alphas voice. "The other pack is coming. We must prepare for battle! All those that can fight gather around ready to battle. My, my mate and our betas will let you know if you're staying behind as we don't want to risk the pack being destroyed or coming along to fight."

Mello and Near climb down as the pack separates into ones that can reasonably fight this battle and those that reasonably should stay behind while they let their leaders and second in commands sort them for sure.

"Let us come." Ignacia, her friends and her siblings come over with Ignacia.

"This battle we can't risk bringing you guys into. If something happens not only does the remaining pack members need a leader but a future as well." Near says turning the young ones. "We can't risk losing any more of you." He explains. "Stay in the camp." He turns and goes back to the group going to go into battle.

"But an alpha should be ready to die for the pack." Ignacia says mostly to herself in disappointment.

Kaba comes up to her sisters side. "You should understand that they not only don't want to lose any more of us but the pack needs hope for the future if something goes wrong."

"I'm the next alpha. I should be fighting to protect the pack." Ignacia sighs.

"You are the next alpha and not alpha yet." Kaba reminds her sister.

Ignacia just sighs again.

Once the group is ready they quickly head out to go to war against the pack coming to fight them.

Mello and Near agreeing to deal with Matt after if he's not in the group that's coming to attack their pack.

The other pack group has reached half way through the pack of the cross's territory when the fight group from the pack of the cross finds them.

The two packs both all in wolf form stand facing each other with the alphas out front and the rest in a lone behind their alphas.

"You will not win." Mello growls baring his teeth and after he speaks the pack of the cross give a minute no words verbal agreement.

Midnight's mate smirks. "We'll see about that because I'm pretty sure it'll be you who will be the one who doesn't win." He says then his pack gives their minute no words verbal agreement.

"We'll see about that." Near viciously bares his teeth.

The pack of the cross is going to fight not only for themselves and those who stayed behind but for those who were killed by the pack they now face as enemies.

On the other side the other pack is fighting to win another pack into their ranks.

Mello watches the other pack to see who will move first.

His and Nears pack or the opposing pack.

Who will move first and truly begin the battle.

Mello and Near along with their pack tense as the other pack seems to get ready to make the first move.

The other pack follows their alphas as they begin to charge.

Some of the wolves in the pack of the cross's group take a step to charge.

But Near moves his head side to side slightly as he gives a warning growl of not yet making the wolves take a step back into the line once more.

If they let the other pack do most of the charging then their own pack will have more energy to fight.

They wait a few seconds then Mello and Near tilt their heads back giving out loud howls for battle then their group charges clashing with the other pack.

Mello and Near lower their heads to the rightful angles again and also charge into battle looking for the alphas while fighting any opponents who get in their way.

The wolves in the stars on their side but only able to watch the fight from above.

The only sound around the two packs are the noise of their fighting that almost seems to echo in the air.

Meanwhile…

Matt and Cristal burst into the camp of the pack of the cross making some of the wolves growl ready to defend the others.

"The war's not here." Matt says glancing around.

"Matt." Thunder, who stayed behind just in case, steps forward. "What are you doing with an enemy?" He demands.

"Cristal is not an enemy. She wants to help us." Matt explains. "She was imprisoned to a cave because of it. I spoke to the wolves in the stars and they told me that we need her."

Thunder scans Matt for any sign of lying.

"He's not lying." Kaba comes over. "I can tell." She looks to Matt and Cristal. "A group already left to fight the war."

"My parent's pack plans to kill them until your pack joins them." Cristal explains. "We need to stop the war before it's too late."

"Kaba." Thunder begins as he is about to say how he isn't sure about trusting Cristal.

Allen steps forward interrupting Thunder. "Kaba knows what she is doing." He tells Thunder. "Trust her."

"We must hurry and find the battle then." Kaba says.

"We will help." Ignacia comes over with Andrew and her friends.

"Your alphas told you to stay here." Thunder reminds them.

"I would rather be in trouble than to let any unnecessary deaths happen if I could have helped stopped it." Ignacia says determined.

Thunder blinks then blinks again as he smiles softly. "I can clearly see your parents in you." He says. "Be the leader then Ignacia."

Ignacia smiles. "We don't need a big group. Thunder you stay behind just in case it doesn't go well. Allen you are coming with us." She turns to look over her shoulder to Andrew and her friends. "We'll go. You as well Kaba." She says turning to her sister. "We can really use your mind."

They nod.

"Good luck and if it doesn't work out you should come back." Thunder says.

Then the small group, all in wolf form, head out quickly to find the battle to hopefully stop any unnecessary deaths that can be avoided.

Back with the fight…..

The opposing pack is trying to take down as many wolves of the pack of the cross as quickly as possible while trying not to get defeated.

The pack of the cross group is doing the same.

Meanwhile…..

The small group dashes through the forest as their hearts pound and they pray t o the wolves in the stars that they aren't too late.

As they continue to follow the scents left behind by the earlier group they hear the sounds of fighting getting louder as they approach the battle they can't see yet.

"Oh no. Don't let anything have gone wrong yet." Ignacia pleads mostly to herself.

Back to the battle…..

Mello throws the wolf he was fighting, off to the side then he looks around slightly panting trying to find the other pack's alphas. He spots his mate Near rushing towards Midnight. He goes to join Near believing that Midnight's mate won't be far from her.

Near spots Mello out of the corner of his eye as they both charge towards Midnight who is going to attack Cris who is distracted by the two other wolves he's fighting.

Mello and Near pick up the pace planning to get there before she can kill Cris.

"Midnight!" Near snarls in rage as the image of Prince's lifeless body flashes into his mind. "This will be for you Prince." He says mostly to himself.

Midnight stops and turns to look over her shoulder spotting the two alphas of the pack of the cross charging towards her. She smirks and turns her body to face Near. "Bring it!" She challenges confidently.

Near leaps into the air his fangs bared ready to snap down onto Midnight.

The two clash and Mello stops baring his fangs all just a few seconds before Midnight's mate leaps onto him attacking.

The two male alphas roll in a fight while the female and other male alpha also fight while the groups from their packs that they brought fight their enemies around their battling alphas.

Near snaps at Midnights ear just barely missing as Midnight pulls away at the last second.

Midnight then lunges at Near fangs bared heading for his neck.

Near sways his body to the side also taking a step as he dodges Midnight's attack.

Midnight turns he head with a growl as she is about to snap at Near when he digs his teeth into her shoulder with a growl of his own. She yelps in pain as Near bites hard then she tries to shake him off as she also snaps in his direction hoping to grab any part of Near her jaws can reach in hopes to get him off of her.

Near holds on tight and slightly jerks his head trying to make the worst wound he can before he is forced to let go.

Midnight lets out another yelp of pain then with a final snap at Near she chomps down onto Near's ear.

Near lets out a small whimper of pain and stubbornly keeps his fangs in her shoulder. He is still jerking and tugging trying to make it as bad as possible.

Midnight now is also jerking and tugging along with Near until Near is forced to let go, as Midnight releases Near with a gasp as she feels his fangs leave her shoulder causing it to sting, jumping a little away from her.

Mello and Midnight mate also jump apart landing pretty much beside their own mates.

The four alphas snarl and slightly lower their wolf bodies down ready to leap at each other again to attack.

Then suddenly Matt and Cristal jump between the alphas, standing side by side but Matt is facing Mello and Near as Cristal is facing her parents Midnight and Midnight's mate.

"Cristal!" Midnight's mate growls in warning.

"Matt!" Mello also growls. "A traitor dares to show his face huh?"

The two packs, with everyone including the small group that just arrived, are all still in wolf form and stop hearing something going on so they turn to what's going on.

"I promise I'm no traitor. But this war cannot continue. No one else needs to die!" Matt says.

"Silence you!" Near bares he fangs. "You went to the enemies camp."

"Only to get Cristal. The wolves in the stars came to me and told me I needed to help her. We need her to help us stop this." Matt explains.

"Cristal! How dare you go against us!" Midnights mate snarls.

"This is not a war worth fighting! Enough bloodshed has gone on! It's time to stop." Cristal says.

"It's true mama, papa." Andrew says as he and his siblings stand by Matt. "Enough fighting. It won't bring Prince or anyone else who died back!"

Near tenses at the mention that Prince isn't coming back and Mello glares at Matt.

"You brought the pups with you?!" Mello growls. "Into such a dangerous battle!?" He is about to advance to attack Matt when Andrew speaks again.

"Papa. We came on our own will. This fighting needs to stop."

Near looks down seeming to get a little distant after the whole Prince isn't coming back part of this.

"I agree with them." Allen steps forward. "There has been enough fighting."

"Look around yourselves." Kaba says glancing around. "What difference can you see?" She continues then turns back to her parents. "We are all wolves here. We shouldn't be fighting to the death like this. I'm sure all of us are reasonable wolves who can find a way to make peace."

Some of the other wolves slightly look surprised but they seem to get or at least agree with what Kaba is saying.

Some leaves slightly spiral in the air past Near and suddenly his ears twitch as if he heard something.

"Prince…." Near says quietly. He closes his eyes raising his head taking a slight deep breath through his nose then opens his eyes determined. He looks to his pups and gives a small smile. "Alright." He says in a normal talking volume.

Mello turns to his mate surprised. "Near?"

Near looks to Mello. "Prince spoke to me. He wants this bloodshed to stop." He explains and Mello's eyes slightly widen then he blinks making his face turn to slight sadness and understanding.

Mello and Near turn back to facing forward.

"That is enough bloodshed." Mello agrees.

The pups perk up happily at that and Matt relaxes.

The pups race over to their parents happily.

"Cowards!" Midnight snarls. "You dare to pull back from a fight like little cowardly rats!?"

"Mother." Cristal takes a step or two forward. "They are right. This has to stop." She says. "Please. Enough is enough."

Midnight growls. "Not until one pack wins." She starts to charge forward but stops when a loud voice booms around them.

"MIDNIGHT AND ARKIN!"

AN:

Sorry if this is late and sorry for all the switching back and forth.

Arkin means The eternal kings son. I wanted to give Midnight's name a name that means king. If I gave him a name before then it was a nickname or alias with Arkin being his real name but I'm pretty sure I didn't.

Anyways. Hope you enjoyed and hope you review but remember that flamers will be used to make cookies!

Mello.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter fifteen: A little thing called Responsibility.

Some wind picks up making a few wolves who are not alphas or betas take a step or two back as they try to block out the wind closing their eyes and tilting their heads slightly before looking again to see what or who is creating the wind.

Though every wolf is pretty sure who it is.

The wind dies down and there stands the council.

The wolves bow respectfully but Midnight and Arkin stare wide eyed at the council slightly shaking.

If the council has come for them then there is no escape!

The council member in the blue robe takes a few steps forward till he is standing a few steps away from right beside Arkin and Midnight. "We as the council have come to a decision." He says. "You two and all those who are a part of your pack have been charged with trying to take too much power. This game of yours stops now."

"Surely we can talk this out." Midnight says knowing what this would mean for them.

"ENOUGH!" The council member in the blue robe roars silencing Midnight as she slightly lowers her head. "Your punishment shall be death as the alphas who dared to try take too much power. Your packs punishment will be varied depending on how much involvement they had and other things." He declares.

"No!" Midnight starts to back away along with her mate.

The two turn to run but the other council members move swiftly so fast like just blurs until they have the two alphas surrounded stopping them in their tracks.

The one with the blue robe smirks. "Mello. Near." He raises his head and two of the other council members part just enough to allow Mello and Near to be seen. "We invite you to do the honors." He says.

Two council members grab Midnight and Akrin holding them in place as Mello and Near move forward.

Midnight and Arkin struggle but can't get free.

Mello and Near are doing this for all those that have died at the paws of Midnight and Arkin's pack. They pause and bare their fangs.

"You have caused enough trouble and pain. Now it's payback time." Mello says and Near growls in agreement.

The two charge forward and in a flash Mello has Arkin and Near has Midnight both by their throats holding on tight until Arkin and Midnight are dead. They let go letting the two's bodies fall to the ground.

"WE'RE FREE!" The wolves whose packs were taken over by Arkin and Midnight cheer in happiness.

One of the wolves come over to Mello and Near. "We cannot thank you two, your pack and the council enough. When all of our alphas were beaten by those two we were forced under their rule." He takes a moment closing his eyes slightly bowing his head then opens his eyes looking back at Mello and Near who are watching him. "As once a beta of one of the western packs I say this as the new alpha of the pack I am a part of before we are taken over, that we will not only take responsibility for the actions we had to do when under their control but we will also never ever cause any trouble for your pack. If you ever need anything we will help you to the best of our abilities."

Other wolves who were the betas before their packs were taken over also step forward as the new alphas of their packs giving their agreement to what the first one said.

Mello moves over to the first one and slightly walks a little past his so they are slightly side by side. He then puts a paw on the wolfs shoulder. "You are good wolves." He says with a smile. He then takes his paw off and walks back towards his pups.

Near goes to follow and just before he completely passes the first one he stops to look over his shoulder with a small smile before turning also heading over to his pups.

"As the council we decree that each pack taken over by Arkin and Midnight will no longer be one pack but the separate packs they were before." The council member in the black robe says taking a step forward. "You must restart your life as a pack meaning you'll need to find your packs new territories and all. Attempting to take over any other packs and the deaths of wolves without a good reason will result in death for you guys. You have a long road ahead of you and all that work is punishment for what you were forced to do. We are going easier than we would have had you guys not been forced into doing what you did when under the twos control. Meanwhile the pack that were originally Arkin and Midnight's pack will be disbanded. You are no longer a pack together. We will not kill you unless you show any sign of following the twos footsteps. We must ensure that this doesn't repeat itself as best we can."

Who used to be originally in Midnight and Arkin's pack bow their heads in understanding.

"Thank you." The first one to step forward from one of the now free packs says with a bow of his head to the council.

"We promise we will make it up for our actions." Another new alpha also says bowing her head too.

The other new alphas do the same.

"Cristal." The council member in the purple robe steps forward.

Cristal looks up to the council members waiting for her verdict.

Matt turns and presses his side against Cristal watching the council members with her.

"As your punishment we are stripping you of your alpha status never to be an alpha again. Because we have witnessed your start on the road to being good again you will continue your rehabilitation as a new member of the pack of the Cross." The council member in the purple robe declares.

Cristal smiles raising her then quickly bows it in thanks. "Thank you. I promise to work hard." She promises.

Matt wags his tail vigorously and even does a happy jump into the air at this.

Mello and Nears share a knowing smile.

Matt and Cristal are imprinted on one another.

"Very good. That is all." The council member in the white robe says.

All of the council members disappear taking the bodies of Arkin and Midnight with them to burn the bodies or something like that.

The wolves not a part of the pack of the cross begin to separate making sure to head off of the pack of the Cross's territory.

The first new alpha that had stepped forward stops and turns to the pack of the cross members who came to the battle or came to stop it as they all watch the other wolves leave. "Sincerely thank you. We owe everything to you." He says then turns away continuing to lead his pack away to start their new life.

"Let's go home." Mello says and turns leading the way back to the packs home.

Near and his and Mello's remaining pups end up around the middle of the slightly spread out group from the pack of the cross as they head home.

Cris is by Mello up front.

Mello drops back letting Cris lead as he goes to his mate and pups. He picks Ignacia up by her scruff and stops walking.

Near pauses noticing this and looks over his shoulder while the others continue. "Mello?" He starts to turn to the other.

Mello clears his throat with a small smile as best he can while holding Ignacia.

Near smiles softly and turns going to catch up with the others.

Mello places Ignacia on a rock she can stand on.

Ignacia turns to her father and sits down on the rock. "Papa?" She wonders why he did that.

"Ignacia listen to me." Mello says taking a step so the side of his body is facing Ignacia and he turns his head to look to her. "What you did today was reckless but you had the pack in mind when you did it." He says.

"I know I should have stayed in the camp but I had to stop the war before any more deaths that I could have stopped happen." Ignacia glances down. "I didn't want anyone else to die."

Mello looks sympathetically at his daughter then he moves around so he is now behind her. He uses his muzzle to gently push her down to the ground since it is quite a safe distance that it won't hurt her what so ever.

Ignacia blinks and looks questioningly to her father.

Mello gives a playful grin as he slightly tilts his head.

Ignacia gets up quickly shaking herself then smiles at her father. She crouches down then playfully leaps at Mello.

"Ah!" Mello says also laughing as he lets himself fall pack as Ignacia pounces on him.

The two laugh as they play wrestle together for a few moments then they stop lying there on the grass side by side letting their laughter die down as they slightly pant from play fighting.

After a moment Mello smiles and gets up with Ignacia doing the same

"Ignacia." Mello begins making Ignacia tilt her head slightly. "It is time for a special lesson since you are to be the next alpha." He says and he sits glancing away to look around at the land around them though mostly in front of them.

Ignacia turns looking forward at the land in front of them.

"As an alpha you are looking out for your pack but theres a little secret." Mello glances to his daughter. "In a way we are looking out for our prey who live along with us in our territory. We do this by doing our best to keep out wolves not a part of our pack. By being the leaders of the pack we command those that also help to look out for our prey. Thus the only ones who can take them down is us wolves in the pack that owns the territory. So in a way they are like a part of our pack just different at the same time." He says as Ignacia glances to him. "Life and death are a natural part of life. Together with our prey we create a balance. They provide us with food when we hunt and kill them. We provide protection from other predators who would love to have them for dinner. This creates a balance that is essential to the survival of both the prey and the pack. As an alpha it falls onto us to keep this balance that is highly important. Without it we would starve and those that provide us with food would die off leaving no food." He pauses glancing back to facing forward then looks back to Ignacia turning his head this time to look to her. "Do you understand?"

"Yes papa." Ignacia nods.

Mello smiles. "Good. As an alpha we have a lot of responsibility on our shoulders but don't look to them as a challenge. Look to them as opportunities to grow stronger and become better. Just remember that you are never alone. Your pack will always be behind you if you stay as a good leader not turning down the dark path that'll lead the pack to disliking you. Can you guess the rest?"

"I need to always be thinking about the good of the pack and sometimes the decisions also affect the prey so I cannot just push them aside when something involves them so I must also think about them too." Ignacia says. "Is that right?"

Mello nods looking proud. "yes. Very good Ignacia." He says then stands. "Alright that's enough for now. You will be learning things that your siblings won't as you are the next alpha. Come. Lets go home and see if there is any food."

"Ok!" Ignacia says happily getting up. She follows her father as they head towards the packs camp.

No matter what kind of difficulties that they face in the future they won't be alone as they'll have the pack behind them supporting them all the way.

With peace restored once again things are looking brighter as far as they can see.

AN:

Ok there is one last chapter then this story is done.

Wow. To think that this story is almost complete.

Well I hope you enjoyed and hope you will like the next chapter when I write it and post it.

Reviews bring sunshine and flamers will be used to make cupcakes!

Mello.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter sixteen: The final chapter.

Several years later…..

Peace has remained within the pack if you don't count the usual now and then loners who come along trying to pick a fight looking for food, territory, just to peacefully pass through having someplace to be or just someone to fight with.

The pups are fully grown adults now and Ignacia is the alpha of the Pack of the Cross now.

She has become a very beautiful and strong wolf as well as leader.

The pack is glad to have someone like her as their alpha.

Andrew became one of the best hunters in the pack. He is also popular among the female wolves.

Kaba went on to become a medicine wolf.

But both of them have grown into good looking wolves as well like Ignacia but in their own ways.

Bryn died of old age after many years of good service leaving Cosset to continue working on.

Cosset is beginning to look for someone to take on as an apprentice though as she knows she'll need to keep things going as she gets older as the years go by.

A and BB got the council to allow them to have children so now A is a week or two pregnant with BB's child or children since they don't know how many their having yet but it's most likely going to be one child or twins at least. They said that things had been a little quiet without Near or the pups there anymore.

Cris has been looking at retiring at some point soon or so which means that Thunder will take over as the beta if Cris does retire unless something happens.

Then when Thunder or whoever, if something happens to him, becomes beta then Ignacia will need to appoint a new second beta though wolves have been thinking it'll be Kami as she shows a lot of potential.

Mello died not long ago when he and Near along with Samantha where out mainly to check the territory to make sure it's still all good a little after making Ignacia the alpha letting her take the twos place as they believed she was ready.

They ran into a group of loners and though they managed to chase them off they were outnumbered leaving them with bad wounds.

Mello lost too much blood and died before he could even make it back to camp.

Near lost a lot of blood but got back to camp carrying Mello's body just before he lost too much that would kill him. He now has scars from the fight though including once over his eye that he was lucky to have gotten when his eye was closed so it didn't hit his eyeball; but now you can see the scar running from a little above his eye all the way down to a little below his eye with the two being connected when he closes his eye.

Samantha also was lucky to survive but she was also left with scars even if they aren't as prominent as the one on Near's eye.

Sadly though Near got sick not long after and mostly stays in the medicine wolf's den with Echo and Kaba.

The two fear he may not make it.

Echo is sure he has a chest infection but the healing doesn't always seem to be working.

Ignacia climbs down from the alpha den and heads to the medicine wolfs den. She pokes her head in and finds Near laying there while Kaba and Echo are either doing inventory or trying to see if they have something better to help heal Near with. She trots in as she's in her wolf form. "How are you mama?" She asks sitting by Near.

Near coughs making sure to not cough in a direction anyone is in. "Same as usual." He responds with his voice sounding a little rough.

Ignacia is of course worried since this is her mother.

Near glances to Ignacia giving her a smile. "Don't worry. I'm strong still. I'll continue to fight this until this goes away."

"I hope it goes away soon." Ignacia says.

"Me too." Near sighs softly looking away. He knows he's not as young as he used to be but he still has his fighting spirit.

Kaba notices her sister and goes over to her. "Hey Ignacia." She greets her sister with a smile.

Ignacia smiles back. "Hey Kaba." She greets looking to her sister.

Near coughs again trying to hold it back but fails.

Kaba and Ignacia turn to him.

"You should rest mama. I'll get some herbs to hopefully help since your throat is probably sore by now." She heads back towards Echo.

Ignacia worries that this illness is going to claim her mother's life.

Near closes his eyes with a soft sigh.

Thunder pokes his head inside the den. "Ignacia." He says.

Ignacia turns to him.

"We need you." He says.

"Ok I'm coming." Ignacia responds with one last glance to Near before she gets up leaving the den following Thunder to find out what it is he needs her for.

Thunder leads her to a patrol who had returned.

"Ignacia we have found a strong scent of foxes. It looks like they are thinking of settling down in our territory. There is a few of them more than us." Baily reports since she had led the patrol of three.

"I was going to send a patrol to chase them out but I wanted your opinion." Thunder says. He knows what he is doing but on things like this it's still best to let the alpha know.

Ignacia closes her eyes for a moment then opens them looking to the patrol. "Gather some wolves and chase them out." She says agreeing with Thunders decision.

"As you wish our alpha." Baily says with a respectful bow then goes to collect a group of wolves to fight off the foxes.

Trusting Baily to choose good wolves for the mission she turns to Thunder. "Is there any more reports from any other patrols?" She asks.

Thunder turns to her. "Other than the foxes there hasn't been any other things that has been reported to be worried about." He reports.

"That's good." Ignacia says. "That means that things will be generally peaceful for now." She says.

Baily comes back over to Ignacia. "Say Ignacia want to come?" She asks.

"Sure." Ignacia smiles and she takes the lead leading Baily along with the group Baily choose out of the camp to go get rid of the foxes.

Near had been listening from just outside the medicine wolfs den. He watches the group leave then he glances up to the sky. He blinks watching the sky for a few moments.

Ignacia and the group jog in wolf form to where the foxes are.

They are all ready to face this threat to their territory.

Once the group arrives they slow once they get close and they peer to where the foxes are.

There's about four maybe five foxes and they have started to settle down in the area by a cliff that leads down into the lake.

"Ok. We'll need to sneak up on them first then we attack. We chase them off our territory and remind them never to come back." Ignacia says quietly to the group.

The group nods and they spread out a little as they move towards the foxes being as sneaky as they can be.

The foxes don't seem to notice them yet.

The group keeps going now tensing getting ready to attack.

"Attack!" Ignacia orders and the group along with her charge towards the foxes that have now spotted them now are getting ready to fight back.

The two groups clash and the fight begins.

The wolves fight strongly against the foxes with Ignacia battling the biggest as well as the strongest of the foxes.

Ignacia and the fox she is fighting are getting a little close to the edge but Ignacia is turning the fox so it's going to go over the edge first if they do get close enough to possibly fall over thus giving her time to get away from the edge.

The fox is smart enough to know better and jumps at Ignacia leaping onto her as the two roll in battle. The fox snaps towards Ignacia's neck getting too close to it for comfort as Ignacia fights back.

Then suddenly before the fox can snap at her neck again, this time possibly going to get a hit though Ignacia is also aiming for its neck, there is a growl.

"Get off of her!" Near growls and tackles the fox.

Ignacia quickly rolls from her back to slightly laying on her side as she watches wide eyed as her mother and the fox end up too close to the edge. "Mama!" She calls out trying to warn her mother.

Then the fox falls over the edge with Near managing to hold onto the edge instead of fall.

But however the fox had another idea.

It grabs a hold of Near making him gasp.

Near tries to shake the fox off and tries to get up onto solid ground but is starting to slip.

The others had just chased off the other foxes only to turn to see what's happening.

Ignacia gets up racing towards Near. "Mama!"

However…. Before Ignacia can reach him….. Near slips and falls down with the fox…. Both plummeting down towards the lake.

Ignacia reaches the edge peering over it in fear. "MAMA!" She watches as Near and the fox fall into the water.

Baily pulls her away from the edge and just as Ignacia, still in fear and worry for Near, turns to snap at Baily the other speaks. "We can go down to the lakes edge on a safer path close by." She says.

Ignacia nods and takes the lead as they hurry to go save Near.

By the time they make it safely down to the edge of the lake they don't see Near.

Ignacia desperately looks around for her mother. "Where is he?" She says worriedly as the group looks too with some getting in the water ready to swim out to find Near hopefully if needed.

Then Near surfaces but as there are some waves making it a little harder to swim as they crash into Near he is fighting to stay above water as he gasps for air every time the wave rolls past letting him have air again.

"Mama! Hold on we're coming!" Ignacia calls as the wolves already in the water quickly swim out fighting against the waves to reach Near to help him. Ignacia dashes into the water till her legs half submerged into the water as she watches worriedly as one of the wolves make it to Near just as he sinks back into the water. She turns to Baily. "Run and get Kaba or Echo." She orders.

Baily nods and dashes off as fast as she can to go get the medicine wolves.

Ignacia turns back to her mother and the wolves as the wolves continue to fight the waves brining Near closer and closer to solid land as Near seems to have possibly passed out after all he is also sick which made him weaker than usual.

Once they reach where they can put their paws on the ground they do and they climb up onto dry land brining Near along with them as Ignacia follows beside the wolf holding Near's scruff.

Once safely on dry land the wolf releases Near as they fall to the ground panting from their fight against the waves.

Ignacia rushes to her mother looking at Near's face worriedly. "Mama…." She whimpers. "Please. Hold on. Kaba and Echo are coming." She pleads moving to beside Near trying to keep him warm.

The wolf who had collapsed on the other side of Near after bringing him out of the water also moves closer doing the same to help keep him warm.

After a moment Near coughs making Ignacia's ears perk up.

"Mama?" Ignacia says hopefully.

Nears eyes open a little as he coughs up some water.

Ignacia gives a small sigh of relief glad that her mother is at least alive. "It's going to be ok." She tells Near. "Kaba and Echo are on their way."

After a moment of coughing up water Near coughs a few times more then lets his eyes flicker to Ignacia as he slightly turns his head.

"Ignacia." He says weakly.

"Shh. Save your strength." Ignacia tells Near.

Near smiles softly. "Ignacia." He coughs again making sure not to cough in the direction of anyone before continuing what he was saying. "You're a great alpha and the pack has always been and will always be." He coughs again before continuing. "A wonderful pack."

Ignacia's eyes fill with tears. "Mama. Don't speak as if this is the end for you." She pleads.

"I'm sorry Ignacia. Please stay strong my dear daughter." Near then closes his eyes and he breaths out then he goes limp no longer breathing or moving.

"Mama?" Ignacia pleads hoping this is all not true. "Mama!?" She gently noses Near's body only to find it dropping in temperature. "No! Mama! Please!" She pleads and buries her face into her mothers fur. "Mama…" She whimpers.

Kaba and Echo arrive with Baily but it's too late….. Near is gone to join the wolves in the stars.

Kaba moves close to her sister as they grieve along with those there.

After a little grieving Ignacia knows they need to get Near back to the camp for a proper burial.

Ignacia raises her head looking at her mothers face. "I promise. I promise I'll always be the best alpha I can be." She vows and she knows it might seem a little too late to do this but she wants to do it anyways since her mother was so strong right until the end. She gives Near a lick on the muzzle letting Near know hopefully as he watches from his place in the wolves in the stars that she is proud of everything he has done for the pack. She even made sure to do the same to her father Mello as she is proud of both of her parents.

The wolves take Nears body back to the camp placing him in the middle of the camp.

Ignacia explains what happened to the others while Kaba and Andrew cuddle close to Near.

The pack mourns over Near saying their final goodbyes to him.

Blake in human form moves over to Ignacia sitting next to her as she is still in wolf form. "Ignacia." He says a little softly. His human form is of grey hair that's a little spiky but not by much and his dark blue eyes shine with sympathy for Ignacia. He is wearing a black jacket that goes to the bottom of his rib cage, a tan tank top, dark grey jeans and black no heel boots that almost reach his knees.

Ignacia sadly turns to him.

"I'm sorry about what happened." He says.

Ignacia moves closer to Blake. "It's not your fault." She says as she cuddles against him making him blush. "It's nice to have one of my friends here to be with me." She says a little quietly.

Blake nods silent feeling a little embarrassed that Ignacia, his crush is cuddling with him.

Ignacia smiles. She knows that Blake is a good choice for a mate but she also needs to think about the pack.

Blake will need a little work on helping to become an alpha but Ignacia is sure if they work together then they will be able to help him become a better alpha wolf material. He already has potential as he has been working on coming out of his shell ever since Ignacia became alpha as he wants to do the best he can for her.

Ignacia liked that Blake is working so hard to become better for the pack and believes that she can now act on her love that had been growing for Blake for a little bit now. She only noticed her love for him some time after most of her alpha training was done which she believed she had been pushing her feelings away focusing on working hard though she was always happy when around Blake.

This is probably an imprint that Ignacia was slow on noticing but in the end it works out.

The pack is in good hand or well paws and it will continue to be.

The end.

AN:

With that the story is done.

I hope you guys liked the ending!

There is NO sequel to this story sorry but I hope you enjoyed this story anyways.

Reviews are loved and flamers are used to try to warm up the weather outside here.

Hope you'll read my other stories if you want and thanks for reading this story.

Mello.


End file.
